<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Citas de Azúcar by Abril30</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26782870">Citas de Azúcar</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abril30/pseuds/Abril30'>Abril30</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Saint Seiya</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bisexuality, Hardcore, M/M, Modismos argentinos, Porn, Threesome</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 05:21:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>15,420</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26782870</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abril30/pseuds/Abril30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Shura quiere cuidar de alguien más joven, Aioria quiere que alguien mayor lo cuide a él. En teoría, son ideales el uno para el otro. El problema es que ninguno sabe realmente lo que es una relación de azúcar. Ésta es la historia de cómo haciendo todo mal estos dos obtienen los mejores resultados.<br/>SugarDaddy!Shura, SugarBaby!Aioria</p>
<p>Advertencia: AU moderno desarrollado en Argentina, los personajes hablan en español platense.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Capricorn Shura/Leo Aiolia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Pibitos y señores</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Glosario<br/>Comerse a alguien: besarse muy apasionadamente. Según el contexto se puede usar para decir que se hace a menudo.<br/>Fino como sushi de mortadela: frase irónica para referirse a algo muy vulgar y corriente.<br/>Pendejito: pendejo, forma de referirse a alguien muy joven, casi un niño.<br/>Gallego: forma que tienen algunos argentinos de referirse a los españoles en general (no como insulto).<br/>Rata: tacaño.<br/>Mala leche: mal humor.<br/>Boludo/da: tonto, pero no suele usarse como insulto, es una manera informal de referirse a alguien</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>- Me cago en ese ventanal y en el trolo que diseñó este edificio.</p>
<p>- Yo lo encuentro encantador. ¿Qué hay más energizante un sábado por la mañana que la luz del sol?</p>
<p>Radamanthys terminó por dejarse caer en el sillón de la enorme oficina cubriéndose el rostro con las dos manos mientras Shura revisaba la carpeta que le había llevado. Como si estuviera en su casa, subió los pies mientras el malestar de la resaca lo hacía retorcerse.</p>
<p>- Eh, quítate los zapatos si vas a ponerte cómodo. Que no eres tú quien va a limpiar si se mancha el tapizado.</p>
<p>- Vos tampoco lo vas a limpiar –masculló el rubio en medio de un gemido de dolor.</p>
<p>- No, pero el conserje no tiene culpa de que llegues agonizando por salir de parranda con un mocoso.</p>
<p>Shura nunca había juzgado a Radamanthys por ser el tipo de hombre que sale con un jovencito que apenas había cumplido la edad suficiente los dieciocho simplemente porque hacerse malasangre por cuestiones ajenas no era lo suyo. Sí cuestionaba la decisión de acompañar a su noviecito a bailar y beber un viernes por la noche sabiendo que al día siguiente tenía que trabajar. Sí, disfrutaba del sufrimiento de ese irresponsable.</p>
<p>- Tienes 35 años, Radamanthys –continuó diciendo sin levantar la mirada–. Ya no estás para esos trotes.</p>
<p>- Ya sé, estoy viejo. Pero todo vale la pena por ver la sonrisa de mi nene… mientras lo veo perrear con una gótica culona detrás.</p>
<p>Esta vez Shura sí hizo una mueca. No se consideraba en absoluto alguien a quien le incomodara hablar de temas sexuales y tampoco le molestaba el uso de palabras vulgares pues él también era un poco (muy) malhablado, pero su colega podría ahorrarse un par de detalles, cosa que ya había aceptado con resignación que no pasaría. Al ver que el español no lo miraba diferente por “<em>comerse a un pibito</em>”, el cejón decidió que sería su confidente ideal y la persona a quien presumirle su “hazaña”. Aunque debía admitirlo, sí era algo que presumir. Había visto su foto, el chico era una preciosidad de apariencia andrógina, sonrisa maliciosa y ojitos pícaros, definitivamente no sabía que hacía perdiendo sus mejores años con alguien como Radamanthys.</p>
<p>- <em>Fino como sushi de mortadela</em>…</p>
<p>- ¿Tenés envidia?</p>
<p>- Te he visto llegar con puntos en la frente luego de que “tu nene” te arrojara un cenicero en una pataleta. ¿Qué se supone que debo envidiar?</p>
<p>- Salir con un <em>pendejito</em> es rejuvenecedor. Myu me hace sentir como de veinte otra vez.</p>
<p>- La gracia de salir con un chaval es sentirse mayor, capullo. Si yo tuviera...</p>
<p>Se golpeó mentalmente, aún sin terminar la frase. El daño estaba hecho. La lengua lo había traicionado y se había delatado delante de su compañero, que ahora lo miraba desde su lecho de muerte con interés.</p>
<p>-¡<em>Gallego</em>! ¡Entonces sí me tenés envidia!</p>
<p>- Calla la boca.</p>
<p>- ¡Ni hablar, ya lo soltaste! ¿Te aburriste de las milf? ¿Le digo a Myu que te presente un amiguito?</p>
<p>- No tengo tiempo para tener una relación con alguien. Y si lo tuviera, no iría a buscarlo al jardín de infancia como tú.</p>
<p>- ¡Pero sí admitiste que tenés ganas de entrarle a alguien más joven!</p>
<p>Shura suspiró sabiendo que no había vuelta atrás y que Radamanthys no lo dejaría en paz a menos que le confesara lo que hace rato le venía dando vueltas en la cabeza.</p>
<p>- He fantaseado con la idea. No es que quiera tirarme a un adolescente, pero sí a alguien con unos cuantos años menos que yo. Alguien un poco ingenuo, a quien cuidar, que me haga sentir… no sé, ¿poderoso, dominante? –se llevó la mano a la barbilla, buscando la palabra adecuada. Sin habérselo propuesto, comenzó a sincerarse–. Que llevo el control. Por lo que me dices, tu novio es bastante demandante.</p>
<p>- ¿Qué te digo? Es temperamental, un espíritu libre. Y no es mi novio… es complicado.</p>
<p>- Ése es el punto. No quiero algo complicado. Quiero salir, follar, algo de compañía… y poder despacharlo cuando quiera estar solo.</p>
<p>- Lo que vos querés es un Sugar Baby.</p>
<p>La habitación se quedó en silencio. Radamanthys, con los ojos tapados, no pudo ver la cara de incredulidad e indignación con la que Shura lo miraba. Su cara se puso roja, cientos de improperios subieron por su garganta, para finalmente salir como un simple "que te den".</p>
<p>- No te estoy tomando el pelo. Acabás de describir a un Sugar Baby: alguien joven que te dé cariño a tus horarios.</p>
<p>- No le voy a pagar a nadie para que ande conmigo.</p>
<p>- <em>Rata</em>. Si hay algo que te sobra es la plata.</p>
<p>En cuanto terminó de decir eso recibió un golpe en el estómago que le hizo levantarse. Sin levantarse de su escritorio Shura le había arrojado la carpeta con la precisión de un lanzador de dardos.</p>
<p>- Te enviaré la página 18 corregida para que la reemplaces. Ahora vete o me pondré a tocar un solo de batería en la papelera.</p>
<p>Sin ofenderse, pues conocía el temperamento del español, se levantó sin decir una palabra. No hacía falta, su sonrisa lo decía todo. Era divertido fastidiar a alguien tan cascarrabias, pero no mentía al decir que realmente le sugería tener un Sugar Baby. Sonaba justo como lo que necesitaba, y quizás un polvo de vez en cuando le bajaría la <em>mala leche</em>. Shura lo vio marcharse y maldijo nuevamente. Definitivamente no iba a buscarse un Sugar Baby pero, como de costumbre, las gilipolleces de Radamanthys se le iban a quedar en la cabeza. Debía recordar conseguir nuevos amigos.</p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>*****</p>
</div><p><br/>- Ya está, se va todo a la mierda, ¡yo quiero un Sugar Daddy!</p>
<p>- Yo quiero un hurón.</p>
<p>- Hablo en serio, <em>boluda</em>.</p>
<p>- Yo también hablo en serio. ¿Viste lo lindos que son? El otro día, cuando fui al Planetario con mi sobrina había una juntada de dueños de hurones y… –Marín vio cómo su amigo se le quedaba viendo con incredulidad– bueno, ¿cómo querías que te conteste a eso?</p>
<p>Aioria admitió que la pelirroja tenía un punto. En un momento estaban sentados en la escalera de la facultad de ciencias sociales haciendo tiempo entre clase y clase y de repente le soltó eso. Recostó la cabeza en su hombro antes de comenzar a explicarle.</p>
<p>- Nadie te prepara para lo caro que es estudiar. El transporte para venir hasta acá, para volver a mi casa, para ir a la casa de alguien si tengo un trabajo en grupo, carpetas, folios, hojas, plastificados, anillados, las fotocopias… ¿sabés cuánto me costó imprimir el último módulo? Me quedé en pelotas. Posta, no me quedó ni para comprarme un calzoncillo usado.</p>
<p>- Así que por eso me estás sacando galletitas desde ayer –compadeciéndose de él, le ofreció el paquete para que agarre otra. Sospechaba que probablemente sería lo único que comería hasta la noche. El café no contaba–. Pero no entiendo, ¿tu hermano no trabaja para una empresa re importante y te mantiene?</p>
<p>- Sí, pobre Aioros, es un santo. Paga todo en casa y me da una mesadita todos los meses. No puedo pedirle más. Ahí está el problema, lo que me da me alcanza justo para el material de la carrera. Pero yo quiero más… cosas que no puedo pedirle.</p>
<p>- ¿Por ejemplo?</p>
<p>- Dios, esto va a sonar tan white people problems, pero además de almorzar todos los días y asegurarme la plata para los materiales… quiero ropa nueva, volver al gimnasio y salir los fines de semana. ¡Quiero volver a tener vida fuera de la facultad! Antes la plata de Aioros me alcanzaba para todo eso, pero la crisis nos pega a todos por igual...</p>
<p>- ¿Y no pensaste en, no sé, trabajar?</p>
<p>- Fue la primera opción. Todos los trabajos que pagan medio decente se me van a poner en medio cuando empiece las prácticas y el servicio social. Y los que no, pagan dos pesos con cincuenta.</p>
<p>Marín no dijo nada, pero Aioria sabía que seguramente estaba pensando algo como "¿Y dejarte acariciar por un señor es la segunda opción?”. Agradeció enormemente que tuviera la delicadeza de no hacerlo, quería terminar de explicarse.</p>
<p>- Ya lo pensé bien. Los señores que buscan a un Sugar Baby son los que tienen casi tan poco tiempo como yo, así que una vez que dejemos en claro nuestros horarios no tengo de qué preocuparme. Además, no lo voy a hacer para mantenerme, es para darme gustitos cada tanto. Si en algún momento ya no quiero seguir lo dejo y listo.</p>
<p>- ¿Pero vos sabés en lo que te estás metiendo? Vas a tener que coger con un tipo cualquiera. ¿Y si está enfermo, la tiene chiquita o tiene fetiches raros?</p>
<p>- Mirá, me estuve informando, y resulta que muchos ni siquiera buscan alguien que pase un rato con ellos. Alguien que sea bonito, amoroso, que haga compañía y sepa escuchar. Y yo soy todo eso. </p>
<p>- Ajá, ¿y si no te encontrás de ésos?</p>
<p>- Cierro los ojos y pienso en vos.</p>
<p>Aioria recibió un golpe de su amiga en el brazo y rió para disimular el dolor que le había causado. Aunque bueno, ¿quién lo mandaba a joder a una campeona de artes marciales mixtas? Al menos no le había hecho la llave con las piernas (aunque eso lo volvía loco cuando salían). Se despidió de ella diciendo que no lo golpeara, que ahora su cuerpo era su capital y que necesitaba urgentemente volver al gimnasio para aguantarse esos golpes, que se estaba poniendo blandito. Marín era una buena amiga que se preocupaba por él y agradecía enormemente haberse separado de ella a los dos meses de haber empezado a salir. No servían como pareja y los dos lo sabían. Ser novios había sido un raro experimento que habían hecho para ver si toda esa gente que les decía que se veían bien, que estaban destinados a estar juntos tenía razón. No fue el caso, se querían mucho, pero esa manía de competir que tenían los hacía pelearse demasiado, además de que ambos tenían necesidades diferentes. Marín era más bien poco demostrativa y Aioria sentía que se moría si no le daban cariño cada cinco minutos.</p>
<p>Esa tarde, mientras esperaban el colectivo, ella lo ayudó a armarse un perfil en una página para buscarse un Sugar Daddy, obligándolo a jurar que no bien decidiera que iba a encontrarse con alguien le avisaría primero y que no iba a dejarse engañar por nadie.</p>
<p>Agradecía tener a alguien que lo acompañara en sus estupideces.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Demasiado bueno para ser real</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><b>Glosario</b><br/><em>Bajá un cambio</em>: decirle a alguien muy alterado que se relaje, que se calme.<br/><em>Chusmear:</em> curiosear, revisar. También puede referirse a contar chismes según el contexto.<br/><em>Floralis Genérica: </em>ésta es una escultura de una gran flor que se encuentra en la Plaza de las Naciones Unidas que abre y cierra automáticamente los pétalos dependiendo de la hora del día.<br/><em>Curar el empacho:</em> se refiere a la práctica de "tirar el cuerito", que consiste en hacer una serie de pellizcos en la piel de la espalda, a la altura de la cintura y a los costados de la columna, con el objetivo de curar las indigestiones. Dícese de popular método de tortura infantil.<br/><em>Punta del Este:</em> Ciudad de Uruguay y uno de los balnearios más exclusivos de América Latina. Destino vacacional popular entre los adinerados.<br/><em>Hablar en neutro:</em> español sin acentos. La mayoría de los niños argentinos lo habla por un período de tiempo que varía según el sujeto, imitando el doblaje de los dibujos animados. Esto suele ser corregido con un "Hablá bien, salame" por parte de la figura de autoridad más cercana.<br/><em>Recoleta:</em> Barrio céntrico de Buenos Aires, uno de los más acomodados de la ciudad, conocido por sus espacios culturales, su arquitectura de estilo francés y sus boutiques de lujo.</p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>*****</p>
</div><p>- ¿Puedes explicarme qué cojones es esto? –preguntó mirando su monitor sin poder creer lo que veía.</p>
<p>- Es tu perfil de Seeking, duh –respondió tranquilamente Radamanthys sentándose en el sillón.</p>
<p>- ¿¡Y desde cuándo tengo un puñetero perfil en Seeking!?</p>
<p>- Desde anoche. Gracias, ¿no?</p>
<p>Shura sentía que la sangre le servía. Tan sólo se había levantado para ir al baño y al regresar se había encontrado al rubio instalado en su oficina y una página de internet con su foto y una descripción que ciertamente no le hacía justicia.</p>
<p>- ¿Cómo… cómo…? ¿De dónde coño has sacado la foto? ¿Cómo la has abierto con mi correo personal?</p>
<p>- De tu currículum, ventajas de trabajar en recursos humanos. Y la armé con mi mail, después lo cambié por el tuyo.</p>
<p>- A ti no te da la cabeza para pensar algo así.</p>
<p>- Me enseñó Myu.</p>
<p>- ¡Me cago en sus muertos!</p>
<p>Se lo tenía merecido por confiar en ese degenerado, pero francamente tenía la esperanza de que la resaca le borrara los recuerdos. ¿Cómo una fugaz fantasía se había convertido en sus datos de contacto en una página de citas?</p>
<p>- <em>Bajá un cambio</em>, no es nada. No es como si de repente te fueran a caer mensajes de pibitos uno detrás de otro. Es para que entres, <em>chusmees</em> perfiles y si alguno te llama la atención le hablas.</p>
<p>- ¡Te dije que no voy a pagarle a nadie para que ande conmigo!</p>
<p>- ¿Y quién dijo nada de pagar? No es un escort. Es como un novio... a tu novio le podés hacer regalitos de vez en cuando. Es lo normal.</p>
<p>- ¡A tomar por culo! ¡Largo de aquí y más te vale que no sepa de ti en lo que queda de la semana!</p>
<p>Radamanthys salió sin darle la espalda, sabiendo que si lo hacía corría el riesgo de que una taza se estrellara en su cabeza. Shura se frotó las sienes mientras dejaba caer todo su peso contra el respaldo de su silla. Era demasiado lunes para aguantar esas cosas. A veces olvidaba que Radamanthys, a pesar de sus similitudes, no era como Deathmask. Podían ser similares por su carácter desenfadado, su cuestionable moral y su humor estúpido, pero el rubio no lo conocía como él, no conocía esa línea que separaba el divertirse a costa de su mal genio y causarle migrañas. No podía confiarle las mismas cosas. Antes de ocuparse de esa estupidez de la página de citas puso un recordatorio en su celular para llamarlos a él y a Afrodita. Hacía demasiado que no tenían una de sus viejas reuniones, sólo los tres juntos.</p>
<p>Lo primero que hizo fue cambiar la contraseña. Miedo le daba imaginar que su compañero pudiera contactar a alguien haciéndose pasar por él. Estresado como estaba, no se le ocurrió darlo de baja directamente. Al estar registrado como Sugar Daddy a los costados le aparecían perfiles de aspirantes a Sugar Baby. Jóvenes de ambos sexos, con descripciones breves en las que resaltaban sus preferencias sexuales, su ubicación y sus carreras. Curioso por esto último, decidió entrar a uno, a leer con atención lo que ponía. Luego a otro, y otro, y otro más.</p>
<p>No era como se esperaba. Las fotos no eran sugerentes, sino elegantes y la mayoría de ellos se presentaban como estudiantes universitarios o pasantes en su primera experiencia laboral. Algunos mencionaban sus gustos o los idiomas que hablaban, haciendo que se preguntara qué rayos hacían esos atractivos jóvenes con estudios, cultura y futuro prometedor exhibiéndose cual ganado para un montón de adultos… como él. Luego se preguntó qué hacía él mirando dicho desfile. A punto de cerrar la página, una sonrisa brillante llamó su atención.</p>
<p>Un morenito precioso resaltaba entre todos los demás y no era solamente por esas adorables pecas que salpicaban graciosamente sus mejillas ni por esos salvajes rizos dorados que pedían a gritos ser recorridos por sus dedos. A diferencia de las otras fotos, que parecían ser tomadas por fotógrafos profesionales con sonrisas milimétricamente ensayadas, ésta sin dudas había sido tomada mientras el chico se estaba riendo, los ojos cerrados y lo espontáneo de la sonrisa lo delataban. Eso le provocó una mezcla de gracia y ternura que lo hizo sonreír a él.</p>
<p>- ¿Qué hay con este crío? </p>
<p>Detrás de él pudo distinguir la <em>Floralis Genérica</em>, evidentemente el chico estaba sentado en el césped de la Plaza de las Naciones Unidas. La foto de medio cuerpo lo mostraba vestido informalmente con una camisa verde militar abierta y una camiseta negra ajustada que dejaba asomar unos pectorales bien trabajados. ¿Acaso no sabía el tipo de perfil que mantenían estas personas? La curiosidad lo hizo leer su descripción.</p>
<p>
  <b>Aioria (24 años)</b>
  <br/>
  <b>Bisexual</b>
  <br/>
  <b>Ciudad Autónoma de Buenos Aires</b>
  <br/>
  <em>Soy un estudiante de Ciencias Sociales que ama el cine, la literatura, los animales y las actividades al aire libre. Soy nuevo en esto y estoy ansioso por aprender. También soy alguien diferente a cualquiera que hayas conocido antes. ¿Por qué lo digo? ¿Qué estudio? ¿Qué animales me gustan? Invitame a una cita y enterate.</em>
</p>
<p>Si la foto del chico lo había hecho sonreír, sus palabras le sacaron una franca carcajada. ¡Eso era una descripción de Tinder! ¿Acaso no se le ocurrió fijarse en los perfiles de las personas con más experiencia para saber cómo debía armar el suyo? Claramente era un novato, justo como él. Un novato hermoso que le hizo sentir algo que nadie le había provocado con solo verlo. Se lo pensó un poco. Si realmente fuera a intentar llevar una relación de ese tipo, le convendría hacerlo con alguien tan desconocedor como él, así podría tener la seguridad de que no se aprovecharían de él. Además, hacía bastante tiempo que no salía con un hombre, el cambio le sentaría bien. Y sí era cierto que llevaba más meses de los que le gustaría sin mojar el churro. Más de diez años de diferencia eran algo que lo intimidaba, pero había algo en ese “Estoy ansioso por aprender” que se le hacía… irresistible.</p>
<p>Aunque quizás le convenía modificar un poco su perfil antes de hacer nada. Seguramente tenía una mejor foto que la de su currículum, o por lo menos una más reciente. Y una descripción un poco más elegante que “Busco un chavalito para terminar de criarlo” tampoco caería mal. Aunque, viendo la cantidad de pendientes y citas que tenía, tendría que esperar a la tarde.</p>
<p>- Eres un gilipollas, Radamanthys.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>*****</p>
</div><p><br/>- ¡Pará, pará! ¡Más despacio!</p>
<p>- ¡Sea macho, carajo!</p>
<p>- ¡Me vas a dejar paralítico!</p>
<p>- Si te lo hago despacito es lo mismo que no hacerte nada.</p>
<p>- Creo que te equivocaste de carrera, Aioros. Lo tuyo es <em>curar el empacho</em>.</p>
<p>Aioria agradecía enormemente los gestos de su hermano mayor. Cada cosa que hacía era por y para él, sabía que era su adoración, pero Aioros daba los peores masajes del mundo. Le hacían crujir los huesos, le pellizcaban la piel y le aplastaban los músculos. Y, por algún motivo, creía que eso era justo lo que él necesitaba después de un estresante inicio de semana.</p>
<p>- No estarías tan contracturado si no tuvieras tan mala postura…</p>
<p>- O tres trabajos prácticos para el jueves.</p>
<p>- ¡Mi nene ya está grande! –dijo con un tono dramático, abrazándolo y poniéndole fin a su tortura.</p>
<p>Aioria lo abrazó de regreso. Aioros tenía un fuerte complejo de hermano mayor y sin importarle qué edad tuviera seguía viendo en él al mismo nene de seis años que creía que le iba a crecer una planta en la panza si se comía las semillas de las mandarinas. De todo lo quería proteger, tanto así que durante tres meses se refirió a Saga como su "mejor amigo" alegando que Aioria no estaba preparado para saber que su hermano mayor salía con alguien. Cuándo éste le hizo saber que ya se había dado cuenta de su relación, le compró todo lo que al leonino le gustaba comer y, en medio de abrazos y lágrimas, le juró que nada cambiaría, que él seguía siendo lo primero en su vida. De más está decir que él aprovechó completamente la noche dedicada a mimarlo. Aioria amaba ser consentido.</p>
<p>Los hermanos se separaron cuando el celular del rubio vibró. Cuando lo desbloqueó casi se traga la lengua al ver que tenía un mensaje privado en Seeking. ¡Alguien se había interesado en él! No esperaba recibir respuesta tan pronto. Ya se veía comiendo todos los días, entrenando con un personal trainer, usando ropa de marca. ¡Ya se veía tomando sol en <em>Punta del Este</em> el próximo verano! Se levantó del sillón como si estuviera impulsado por un resorte.</p>
<p>- Ya me voy a dormir, Aioros. La verdad es que me quejo, ¡pero tus masajes hacen milagros!</p>
<p>Lo bueno de Aioros era que todo lo que tenía de buenito lo tenía también de inocente. Al castaño ni se le ocurrió cuestionar por qué le había entrado el sueño justo después de ver su teléfono. Por lo mismo no podía dejar que se diera cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo. Si su sobreprotector y tradicional hermano se enteraba de que estaba buscando una relación con propósitos económicos y no por amor se rasgaría la ropa, lloraría preguntándose en qué falló al criarlo y seguramente lo mandaría a vivir con sus parientes de Santiago del Estero, a criar caballos con su tío Sísifo. Se le ponía la piel de gallina de solo imaginarlo. Cerró la puerta y se tiró en la cama, abriendo el mensaje.</p>
<p>
  <em>- Buenas noches, Aioria. ¿Sabes que tu perfil es único?</em>
</p>
<p>Se revolvió en la cama, pensando a qué se refería con eso. ¿Era bueno, era malo? Si fuera malo no le estaría escribiendo. Tenía que contestar rápido.</p>
<p>
  <em>- Ya lo dije, soy diferente a cualquiera que hayas conocido antes.</em>
</p>
<p>Apenas envió el mensaje entró a ver el perfil de la persona que lo contactó. Shura, de 39 años. Se encontró con la foto de un hombre maduro de tez blanca, rasgos afilados, pelo negro oscuro y llamativas patillas. Estaba vestido con una camisa blanca arremangada que traía los primeros botones desabrochados, y detrás de él había una ventana con vista hacia un paisaje montañoso. Aunque quién se fijaba en el paisaje con esa mirada. Ese hombre no sonreía. Tenía una mirada severa que a todas luces decía "Ponete de rodillas, ya". Una orden que Aioria cumpliría de muy buena gana.</p>
<p>- Ufffff… ¡papi!</p>
<p>Como si lo hubiese escuchado, el hombre le respondió. ¡Era una señal de dios!</p>
<p>
  <em>- Sin duda. El problema es que no me dejas muy claro qué es lo que quieres.</em>
</p>
<p>¿Quieres? Extrañado, Aioria revisó la ubicación del perfil. Ciudad Autónoma de Buenos Aires. ¿Qué hacía ese tipo hablándole en <em>neutro</em>? Él lo hablaba… a los ocho años, teniendo la cabeza llena de dibujitos doblados. No le dio mayor importancia. Recordando la información que había buscado en Internet, debía contestar rápido y sin miedo a expresar sus necesidades. No había problema, hablar rápido y sin tacto era su especialidad. Se lo decían seguido.</p>
<p>
  <em>- Quiero dar cariño y que me lo den a mí. Con mimos, palabras bonitas… y una que otra ayudita económica y salidas a lugares bonitos.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>- Eres todo un caso, muchacho. ¿Y cómo darás cariño tú?</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>- Eso lo decidís vos.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>- Anda, dime, ¿qué te sale del alma?</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>- Te llenaría de besos cada vez que te vea. Escucharía todo lo que tengas para decirme y te acompañaría a donde quieras, pero te daría todo el espacio que necesites. Cuando estemos juntos vas a ser mi prioridad. Buscaría como loco el modo de sacarte una sonrisa… y, siendo vos, te cabalgaría hasta dejarte desmayado.</em>
</p>
<p>De acuerdo, sabía que no estaba siendo muy profesional, pero quería divertirse mientras lo hacía. Aunque, bajita la mano, si temía un poco espantar a éste. Estaba bueno, parecía interesado en él y lo había encontrado a la primera. Era un tesoro.</p>
<p>
  <em>- Me gustaría que lo intentes. Suenas justo como lo que necesito, Aioria.</em>
</p>
<p>Increíble. ¿Qué dios le estaba mostrando su favor mandándole al Sugar Daddy ideal? Tenía que haber alguna trampa. Las palabras de Marín le vinieron a la mente. Algo tenía que tener. No debía tirarse de cabeza.</p>
<p>
  <em>- Me estoy emocionando, Shura. Pero necesito preguntarte algo antes de empezar a tomárnoslo en serio. ¿Estado civil?</em>
</p>
<p>Eso era muy importante para él, porque podía ser ambicioso y sus motivos cuestionables pero nunca lastimaría a nadie con sus acciones. No saldría con casados, comprometidos, ni con nadie que "se estuviera separando". Cuando recibió el mensaje que decía "soltero" respiró tranquilo y olvidó lo de no tirarse de cabeza.</p>
<p>
  <em>- Entonces veo posibilidades para nosotros, Shura. ¿Te gustaría que nos conozcamos?</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>- Me gustaría. No soy muy afín a los mensajes, creo que cualquier cuestión podemos discutirla tomando un café.</em>
</p>
<p>Aioria se mordió los labios para aguantarse la risa. ¿Por qué hablaba así? ¿Sería profesor de literatura, escritor, actor? Pero era interesante. Ese encuentro prometía ser de todo menos aburrido. Cuando Shura le preguntó si estaría disponible al día siguiente, Aioria entró en pánico. Tenía clases mañana y tarde.</p>
<p>
  <em>- ¡Obvio que estoy disponible! Desde las dos de la tarde soy todo tuyo.</em>
</p>
<p>No había sido la respuesta más inteligente del mundo, sí. Pero las clases se recuperaban perdiendo un par de noches de sueño, a los compañeros se los sobornaba para que grabaran, los apuntes se pedían. ¡Un Sugar Daddy como ése no aparecía todos los días! Y él era demasiado ansioso. Sabiendo que había posibilidad de conocerlo al día siguiente no iba a poder esperar más tiempo sin morir de desesperación. Aún después de acordar el lugar y despedirse, tardó un buen rato en dormirse. ¡Todo le estaba saliendo bien!</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>*****</p>
</div><p>En <em>Recoleta</em>, en un departamento demasiado grande para la única persona que vivía ahí, su dueño volvió a ver la foto del Aioria. Tan varonil, tan brillante como el sol del mediodía. Viendo la pantalla a oscuras pudo apreciar el sonrojo que acompañaba esas pecas que seguramente serían su nueva obsesión.</p>
<p>- Todo mío, ¿eh? Chaval, pareces hecho a mi medida.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>¡Se viene el primer encuentro!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Primera cita</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div>
  <p><b>Glosario</b><br/><em>Pelotudo/Gil:</em> estúpido o ingenuo.<br/><em>Ratearse:</em> escaparse de clases.<br/><em>Chabón:</em> es lo mismo que decir "tipo". Suele usarse para hablar de alguien que no conocés.<br/><em>Flashear:</em> imaginar o suponer algo disparatado.<br/><em>Patova/Patovica:</em> guardia de seguridad, normalmente de los clubes nocturnos, pero puede referirse a cualquier guardia alto y fuerte. Tienen fama de ser agresivos e inflexibles.<br/><em>9 de Julio:</em> Una de las principales avenidas de Buenos Aires. Si alguien le dice que en ella hay un Café Restó llamado República, es un despistado que no sabe dónde terminan las calles.<br/><em>Cana:</em> un lunfardismo que se refiere tanto a la policía como a la cárcel.<br/><em>Colectivo:</em> así llamamos a los autobuses. No se deje engañar por esta obra de ficción, o pasa en horario o nada interrumpe el recorrido, nunca pasan ambas cosas al mismo tiempo.<br/><em>Hacerse el vivo:</em> pasarse de listo.<br/><em>Paqueto:</em> elegante o bien arreglado.<br/><em>Forro: </em>preservativo. También se le dice así a una mala persona<br/><em>Ponerla:</em> tener sexo. Ya se imaginarán qué es lo que se pone.<br/><em>Posta:</em> se usa para remarcar que se está diciendo algo verdadero. Algunos argentinos lo usamos compulsivamente.<br/><em>Piña:</em> puñetazo.<br/><em>Mandarse una macana:</em> meterse en problemas.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>*****</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>- ¿En serio vas a ir ahora? ¡No podés ser tan <em>pelotudo</em>!<br/>- ¿Cómo que no? ¿Me estás desafiando?<br/>- ¡Te vas a <em>ratear</em> para ir a ver a un <em>chabón</em>! ¿Qué tenés, dieciséis años?</p>
</div><div>
  <p>A los dieciséis años nunca se había escapado de la escuela, apreciaba mucho el esfuerzo de sus tíos de mandarlos a la escuela a él y a Aioros después de adoptarlos. Por eso se animaba a hacerlo ahora que estaba en la universidad, ahora que era problema totalmente suyo.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>- Cuando me dijiste que te avise antes de encontrarme con alguien no pensé que fuera para juzgarme –contestó llevándose la mano en la frente con un gesto teatral y voz de tragedia. Marín rodó los ojos, ahí estaba el Drama Queen.<br/>- Era para acompañarte y estar atenta... por si las dudas.<br/>- ¡Más tierna!</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Aioria abrazó a su amiga, emocionado. La apretó entre sus brazos, meciéndola de un lado a otro. Aioria era un chico musculado y atlético, Marín una chica ágil, capaz de derribar e inmovilizar a tipos del doble de su tamaño y aún así tenían un protocolo para cuidarse cuando el otro iba a una cita con alguien desconocido, que consistía en compartir ubicación, nombre y foto del aludido y permanecer atentos en caso de recibir un mensaje de auxilio. Eran contactos de emergencia.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>- Qué se yo, me da cosa… nunca saliste con un viejo, menos con un millonario. <em>Flasheo</em> que va a tener un arma, o un equipo de <em>patovas</em> listo para secuestrarte.<br/>- Quedate tranquila, con lo que como secuestrarme no es negocio.<br/>- ¡Dale, boludo! Todavía que me preocupo por tu seguridad.<br/>- No te merezco –cariñoso, le dio un beso en la frente, sabiendo que era el único que tenía permiso para hacer eso–. Pero, en primera, nos vamos a ver en <em>República</em>, en plena <em>9 de Julio</em>, no vamos a estar solos. En segunda, no es un viejo, es un bombón. <br/>- Ok… –Marín se mordió los labios mientras Aioria le mostraba el celular. Sí tenía que admitir que era muy atractivo– pero eso no significa nada. Un obse puede ser más feo que la mierda o estar re bueno. ¿Y si se pone pesado?<br/>- Le rompo la nariz.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Marín no dejó de mostrarse preocupada. Le asustaba que algo le pasara a su amigo, quien le despertaba cierto instinto protector. Aioria era un nenote. Extremadamente emocional, cuando estaba feliz se sentía el rey del mundo, cuando se enojaba ardía como el sol, cuando se sentía triste se derrumbaba. Era soñador e idealista, cuando se le metía algo en la cabeza no había quién se lo sacara y tenía un toque de inocencia que lo hacía adorable. Pero todo eso también lo volvía vulnerable. ¡Había tanto que podía salir mal en este lío en el que se estaba metiendo! Podían estafarlo, podían lastimarlo, podía conseguirse un acosador con recursos… o podía terminar con el corazón roto. Porque Aioria no estaba hecho para una relación por interés, por más que se entercara en que la deseaba. Él se encariñaba con la gente al minuto de conocerla y se enganchaba muy fácil. Cuando lo hacía, daba todo de él.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Se sentía realmente tentada a saltarse sus clases para acompañarlo, incluso tenía planeada una estrategia. Se quedaría mirando la vidriera de la chocolatería <em>Copani</em> hasta que lo viera entrar al café y entraría un par de minutos después, sentándose en una mesa alejada, pero desde donde pudiera ver todo. Tuvo que forzarse a no proponérselo, recordándose que aún con todo eso Aioria era legalmente un adulto que debía atenerse a las consecuencias de sus decisiones y ella no podía renunciar a sus responsabilidades para cuidarlo.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>- Bueno… no dudes en hacerlo, ¿eh? Si terminás en <em>cana</em> yo te voy a buscar no bien salga de Historiografía.<br/>- Es un honor que seas mi única llamada. Vas a ver que es una salida más. Menos, es como una entrevista de trabajo.<br/>- Entonces acordate de que en una entrevista de trabajo no te quedas con lo primero que te ofrecen.<br/>- Te juro que no soy tan <em>gil</em> como para quedarme con el primero que llegue.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>*****</p>
</div><div>
  <p>La fortuna quiso que el <em>colectivo</em> llegara a tiempo y que ningún accidente, o marcha u obra se interpusiera en su camino, así que consiguió llegar a la puerta del café con tres minutos de sobra. Como tenía por costumbre, se apoyó contra la pared a esperar a su cita. Vio personas entrar y salir, pero ni rastros de ese apuesto señor que hablaba chistoso y que lo sacaría de la miseria. Su celular vibró y cuando lo sacó vio que acababan de hacerse las dos en punto.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>- Te espero adentro, en una mesa detrás de la barra.</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>¿En qué momento había entrado? ¿Había cabeceado y no lo había visto? Peor aún, ¿Shura sería alguno de los viejos que vio entrar con una foto falsa? Todos los miedos que Marín le había infundido comenzaron a manifestarse, su cabeza se armaba los pensamientos nefastos demasiado rápido. Pero, como su hermano le decía, tenía que ser macho y enfrentarse a lo que viniera. Entró decidido, recordando lo que le prometió a la pelirroja. Si alguien se <em>hacía el vivo</em> con él le partiría la nariz.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Felizmente, no hizo falta. Apenas bordeó la barra no solo se encontró con el apuesto señor del sitio, sino que también se encontró con que en vivo se veía todavía mejor. Iba vestido de traje negro y tenía la misma cara de orto que en su foto, que al verlo se convirtió en una sonrisa de lado que le produjo un escalofrío bastante agradable. Aioria se acercó rápidamente y se sentó en la silla frente a él.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>- ¡Disculpá! ¿Llegué tarde?<br/>- Descuida, llegas la mar de puntual. Tengo la pequeña manía de llegar con quince minutos de antelación a cualquier cita. Me gusta ser el primero.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Si la sonrisa lo había hecho temblar, escuchar esa voz profunda le había provocado un micro orgasmo. No era español neutro, ¡era acento ibérico! ¡Un español! No estaba preparado para algo tan inesperadamente delicioso.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>- Bueno, si todo sale bien hoy sí vas a ser mi primero.<br/>- ¡Eres terrible, mocoso! –respondió el otro con una sonrisa divertida, eso lo había tomado por sorpresa. <br/>- ¿A quién le decís mocoso? –respondió el rubio divertido–. Vos sos el casi cuarentón.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Ahora los dos se rieron y Shura se sintió encantado con el crío. Sin siquiera haberse saludado ya había hecho una broma. Se habían dirigido al otro irrespetuosamente y ninguno se había sentido ofendido. Era espontáneo, diferente a lo que estaba acostumbrado a tratar. Eso sin mencionar lo apuesto que era. Había ido en jeans, zapatillas y camiseta y sus rizos se veían alborotados. Debió quedarse mirándolo de más, porque Aioria se señaló a sí mismo.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>- Perdón que no me vestí tan <em>paqueto</em> como vos, vengo de la facultad. ¡Y si me peiné, eh! Estos rulos no se aplastan ni con gel.<br/>- Luces perfecto. Eres aún más hermoso en persona.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Aioria no estaba preparado para eso. Sabía que no estaba siendo el ideal de Sugar Baby, su personalidad le ganaba, ¿y aún así le estaba gustando? Shura pudo disfrutar nuevamente del sonrojo iluminando esas pecas preciosas, sintiéndose justo como esperaba, confiado. Ahora que el hielo estaba roto le ofreció la carta y le dijo que pidiera lo que quisiera, dejando implícito que iba a pagar él. Tampoco quería ser el tipo de hombre que cada tres minutos ostentaba su dinero. Ya ambos con un café en frente se dedicaron a conocerse.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>- Ya que has sido honesto conmigo, yo lo seré contigo. Esta es la primera vez que hago algo así y he venido con pocas esperanzas.<br/>- Entonces somos perfectos el uno para el otro. Yo no tengo idea de qué tengo que hacer exactamente, creo que se nota. Contame, ¿qué buscas en un chico?<br/>- Siendo franco… creo que lo que busco no es muy diferente a un novio. Creo que lo mejor sería que tú me digas qué es lo que tú esperas de mí.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Shura quería asegurarse de que el chico frente a él fuera alguien razonable. Le estaba agradando, pero si se le ocurría pedirle algo como pagarle el alquiler, comprarle un auto o una extensión de su tarjeta de crédito pagaría la cuenta y pondría fin a la cita en el momento. Aioria parecía el tipo de chico que de la nada podía salirte con algo inesperado.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>- ¿Yo? Bueno, la verdad, estaría buscando quien me dé los gustos durante el tiempo que me quede de carrera. Tengo para mantenerme, así que lo que me gustaría serían unos regalitos de vez en cuando, tipo ropa, libros, algún juego para la Play… eso es a voluntad. Pero hay tres cosas que quiero sí o sí: una inscripción a un gimnasio, mínimo ir una vez a la semana; ayuda cuando no me alcance para pagar algún material para la facultad, aunque eso no creo que pase muy seguido y que me saques a pasear cada tanto.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Eso lo hizo sonreír de lado. El chico sabía bien lo que quería y no tenía pelos en la lengua para decirlo, le gustaba.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>- No me pides nada descabellado. Ya que me has expuesto tus necesidades, te expondré las mías. Quiero verte de vez en cuando en mi departamento, considerando nuestros horarios imagino que será los fines de semana, aunque también podemos acordar alguna noche de entre semana si gustas. Me gusta la idea de salir a pasear juntos, de hecho, también era mi idea pedirte que me acompañes cuando quiera compartir con alguien. Intentaré en la medida de lo posible llevarte a lugares que puedan gustarte. Por supuesto, pagaré todo durante esas salidas. Y ya que has demostrado que estás dispuesto a tener sexo, aceptaré tu oferta de muy buena gana.<br/>- Con <em>forro</em> hasta que me muestres tus estudios, ¿eh? –se apresuró a aclarar Aioria–. Tengo obra social, pero preferiría evitarme sorpresas desagradables. Obvio que yo te debo lo mismo.<br/>- No podría ser de otra manera, chaval. Me gusta que pienses en todo.<br/>- Y ya que hablaste de una experiencia tipo noviazgo… ¿querés que seamos exclusivos?<br/>- Ten por seguro que yo lo seré. Apenas tengo tiempo para una relación.<br/>- Entonces yo también voy a serlo. Aparte, así nos ahorramos una buena cantidad de preocupaciones.<br/>- Siendo así sólo me queda preguntarte, ¿algún límite innegociable?<br/>- No me visto de mujer. Te cumplo cualquier fetiche raro mientras sea legal, pero ni en pedo me trasvisto.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Esa respuesta a la velocidad de la luz no era lo que Shura esperaba. ¿En serio eso era la primera cosa en la que pensaba cuando se trataba de algo que no estaba dispuesto a hacer?</p>
</div><div>
  <p>- No planeo pedírtelo, ¿pero puedo preguntar el motivo?<br/>- Cuando tengamos más confianza.<br/>- Como gustes. Es una pena, tienes un buen par –respondió Shura divertido, señalando con la mirada los pectorales de Aioria, sorprendiéndose a sí mismo. ¿Desde cuándo él hacía chistes sucios? ¡Y en la primera cita! Cuando vio la mirada incrédula del rubio temió haberla regado, pero en seguida sus carcajadas llegaron para calmar sus miedos y maravillarlo con lo encantadoras que eran.<br/>- ¡Viejo cochino! –dijo cubriéndose el pecho con los antebrazos, tratando de simular la voz de una dama escandalizada– Pero posta, eso es un no absoluto. Eso y mi hermano. No me voy a andar escondiendo cuando salgamos, no tengo drama en que vengas a buscarme a la facultad, que conozcas a mis amigos, todo lo que quieras… pero sí te voy a esconder de mi hermano. Si se entera de esto me mata, así que te voy a pedir que no vengas a buscarme a mi casa. Tampoco veo posible que nos juntemos ahí.<br/>- Por mí no hay problema, ni siquiera tienes que decirme donde vives.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Hubo un momento de silencio en el que ambos se dedicaron a observarse, sonriendo. Ambos se sentían cómodos y entusiasmados. Se estaban entendiendo. Contra todo pronóstico, parecía haber futuro para ellos dos. Shura fue quien se animó a decirlo.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>- Siendo que ninguno de los dos sabe cuál es el procedimiento normal en estas situaciones, ¿qué opinas de símplemente empezar a salir y ver qué pasa?<br/>- Me leíste la mente. ¿Un apretón de manos para cerrar el trato?<br/>- Todavía no. Aún me debes algo –disfrutó de ver la expresión confusa del más joven antes de aclarar–. Te he invitado a una cita y aún no sé qué animales te gustan ni qué estudias. Eso es publicidad falsa. ¡Y yo que he pasado la noche en vela por tales incógnitas!</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Aioria volvió a reír, recordando su ingenioso mensaje de presentación. Por eso, y porque seguía divirtiéndose demasiado la forma en la que el tipo hablaba. Ese acento y ese vocabulario eran algo hermoso y no se cansaría de escucharlo. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>- Los gatos son mi debilidad, veo uno y me olvido del mundo a mi alrededor. Y estoy en tercer año de Trabajo Social. ¿Vos? ¿A qué te dedicás y cuál es tu animal favorito?<br/>- Me encargo del área internacional en una empresa de artículos electrónicos y tengo especial simpatía por las cabras producto de pasar los veranos de mi infancia en los Pirineos.<br/>- ¿En tu infancia? ¿Había cabras en la edad Jurásica?<br/>- Sigue hablando así… –dijo Shura con una sonrisa maliciosa– y acabaré poniéndote una buena azotaina, mocoso insolente.<br/>- Seguí hablando así y ya mismo me acomodo para que <em>me la pongas</em>.<br/>- Me encantaría hacerlo. Lamentablemente, mi día no termina aquí y se acaba mi horario de almuerzo. ¿Sabrías disculparme y aceptarme otra cita?<br/>- ¿<em>Posta</em>? ¡Buenísimo! Así hasta llego a mis clases de la tarde. ¡Genio!</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Shura pidió la cuenta y ambos salieron del café. Cuando se dieron cuenta de que iban en diferentes direcciones, intercambiaron los números de celular. Entonces recordó lo de cerrar el trato, ofreciéndole la mano a Aioria. Éste la tomó, para luego atraerlo a sí mismo y plantarle un beso en los labios. ¡Y él temía haber sido demasiado atrevido! Ese beso era delicioso, ardiente como el sol, como el mismo Aioria. No se cortó en tomarlo de la cintura y estrecharlo contra su cuerpo, ni tampoco en corresponderle, profundizando el beso, consiguiendo que el rubio abriera la boca. Sus lenguas apenas se rozaron, pero fue suficiente para sentir cómo éste se estremecía, lo cual lo llenó de satisfacción. Incluso se dio el gusto de subir una de sus manos para acariciar sus cabellos. Esos rizos entre sus dedos se sentían aún mejor de lo esperaba.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>- No vayas a acostumbrarte, chaval –dijo una vez que se separaron–. No me van las muestras de afecto en público.<br/>- Tomo nota. Hoy a la noche te llamo, papi.<br/>- Asegúrate de llamarme así a menudo.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>*****</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>- ¿Y esto?</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Marín estaba aliviada de ver a su mejor amigo vivo, a salvo y a tiempo para no perder ninguna clase, pero no entendía qué hacía frente a ella con una caja de bombones finos de Copani y la cabeza agachada como un nene que acababa de <em>mandarse una macana</em>.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>- Porfa, no me mates, pero… parece que sí soy tan gil como para quedarme con el primero que llegue.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>El tener bien merecida la <em>piña</em> en el estómago que recibió no hizo que doliera menos.</p>
</div><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>5. Arde, papi</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><b>Glosario</b><br/><em>Poronga: </em>pene.<br/><em>Taxi boy: </em>prostituto.<br/><em>Gandulfo: </em>Nombre de un hospital ubicado en la Zona Sur de Buenos Aires.<br/><em>Buchón: </em>soplón, delator.<br/><em>Cerrar</em> <em>el orto:</em> callarse. Cerrarle el orto a alguien es dejarlo sin argumentos.<br/><em>Cargadas: </em>burlas.<br/><em>Chapar: </em>besuquearse.</p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>*****</p>
</div><p><br/>- En “Las bases filosóficas de la psicología” Juan José Azurdia Turcios describe: Esta institución consistía en que el erastés amaba y contemplaba la belleza del erómeno, es decir que se reconocía que una parte de la pareja amaba, mientras que la otra era amada.<br/>- Juanjo Azurdia puede sobarme bien la <em>poronga</em>.</p>
<p>Aioria había conseguido convencer a Marín de que lo acompañara a tirarse un ratito en el pasto de una plaza cercana, pero comenzaba a arrepentirse de hacerlo. Era obvio que aún tenía mucho que decirle respecto a su decisión de enredarse con Shura después de la primera cita. Ella ignoró su comentario y siguió leyendo en voz alta sus apuntes, poniendo "casualmente" énfasis en ciertas frases.</p>
<p>- En Atenas, esta práctica estaba sujeta a estrictas normas de galantería. El erastés, un hombre maduro que <b>rondaba los cuarenta años de edad</b>, seducía al joven al que admiraba con poemas y <b>regalos</b>. Si era lo suficientemente insistente y generoso, éste aceptaba y se convertía en su erómeno, pero nunca demasiado pronto. No estaba bien visto <b>ponérselo fácil</b>.<br/>- Me estoy sintiendo atacado.<br/>- No sé por qué. Yo estoy repasando para Historia de Europa Antigua.</p>
<p>Aioria volteó para mirarla feo y Marín supo que pronto iba a enojarse de verdad, era hora de hablarle directamente. Guardó el cuaderno en la mochila que usaba como almohada y se giró para quedar de frente a él.</p>
<p>- Hiciste exactamente lo mismo que me dijiste que no ibas a hacer. ¿Qué te dijo ese tipo para convencerte en una hora?<br/>- A ver, decime la verdad, ¿vos tenés algún problema con que yo haga esto por plata?<br/>- ¡No, no! Tenés derecho a hacer lo que quieras. Mi problema es que no tenés cuidado. No sabes nada de ese tipo y le estás dando poder sobre vos.<br/>- Tu problema es que vos crees que me hice <em>taxi boy</em> y que me voy a dejar hacer lo que sea mientras me paguen. No es así. Lo que hice hoy fue justamente dejarle en claro lo que quiero, lo que hago y lo que no hago, y si elegí estar con él es porque me dejó ver que todo eso lo acepta y lo va a respetar. Lo sabrías si me hubieras preguntado cómo me fue en vez de juzgarme.<br/>- ¡Estoy preocupada por vos, carajo! ¡Podrás tenerla todo lo clara que quieras, pero por ahora sólo tenés su palabra!</p>
<p>Ambos se sentaron, cruzando los brazos y mirándose fijamente como si buscaran doblegar al otro con la mente, ahora los dos estaban enojados. Eso pasaba muy seguido cuando salían y jamás ninguno había dado el brazo a torcer. El duelo de voluntades siempre finalizaba cuando algo externo los distraía.</p>
<p>- Buinaaaaas… –alguien se dejó caer al lado de ellos, rodeando a cada uno con un brazo– ¿qué hacen mirándose así? ¿Nunca les dijeron que los que se pelean de chicos se casan de grandes?<br/>- ¡Chupala, Milo!<br/>- Yo quiero, pero vos arrugás.</p>
<p>Milo estudiaba en la facultad de Ciencias Médicas y lo conocieron en una fiesta por conocidos en común. Era el extremo opuesto de Marín. Totalmente despreocupado, dispuesto a probar de todo sin pensárselo demasiado  y completamente impulsivo. Capaz a él le debería haber contado su proyecto en lugar de a ella, necesitaba que alguien le celebrara las malas decisiones de vez en cuando. Pero no hizo falta, Marín lo mandó al frente.</p>
<p>- ¡Milo, decile algo a Aioria! ¡Se puso de novio con un cuarentón!<br/>- Gritalo más fuerte, boluda. Me parece que un comatoso en el <em>Gandulfo</em> no te escuchó.<br/>- ¡Fuaaaaaa! ¡No te conocía esos gustos, gato mañoso!<br/>- Si decís que es una buena decisión no deberías avergonzarte.<br/>- ¡Sos una <em>buchona</em>!</p>
<p>Marín le había <em>cerrado el orto</em> y Aioria lo sabía. Tanto había dicho que quería eso, que sabía lo que hacía, que si ahora intentaba esconderlo le estaría dando la razón a ella. Resignado, sacó su celular para mostrarle a Milo la foto de Shura.</p>
<p>- Acá está. Y no es mi novio, es mi Sugar Daddy.</p>
<p>Ya estaba, se lo decía todo de una vez y se aguantaba las <em>cargadas</em> de Milo como un hombre, total que tarde o temprano lo iba a saber. Él agarró el celular y se le quedó viendo guardando un silencio que lo puso nervioso, para después soltar un cantito.</p>
<p>- <em>¡Arde, papi!</em></p>
<p>Eso le devolvió el alma al cuerpo.</p>
<p>- ¿De dónde lo sacaste? ¡Está RE FUERTE! ¿Y encima te va a mantener? <em>¡Ése es mi pollo!</em></p>
<p>Marín se palmeó la frente, preguntándose qué esperaba conseguir realmente. Justo se lo había dicho a Milo, el fanático del sexo que amaba probarlo todo. ¡La primera vez que lo vieron estaba dándose un beso triple con Shaina en una pierna y Argol en la otra! ¿Y le iba a escandalizar el andar con un tipo mayor? Aioria ahora daba más detalles de su “proeza” mientras éste le hacía un cerillazo en los rulos para felicitarlo.</p>
<p>- Es español y tiene un acento que si lo escuchás te juro que acabás ahí donde estás sentado. ¡Y los besos que da!<br/>- ¿¡<em>Chaparon</em> en la primera cita!? –Marín saltó todavía más escandalizada y quien le contestó fue el peliazul.<br/>- Como corresponde. ¡Me lo tenés que presentar, pecoso!<br/>- Los huevos, es mío. Hoy a la noche lo vuelvo a llamar y arreglamos para vernos de nuevo. Capaz más adelante, cuando nos conozcamos mejor. Dijimos que no hay problema con conocer a nuestros amigos. Así que tranquila, Marín, te lo voy a presentar a vos primero para que veas que es buen tipo.<br/>- E imagino que después se lo vas a presentar a Aioros.<br/>- ¡Le decís algo a Aioros y no te vuelvo a hablar en la vida!<br/>- ¿¡O sea que no le dijiste nada!?<br/>- ¡Obvio que no! ¡Aioros es el mismo que esperaba que me case de blanco!<br/>- ¡Le tenés que decir!</p>
<p>Milo miraba la discusión de sus amigos como si fuera un partido de tenis. Apenas había llegado hace dos minutos pero ya tenía claro todo el panorama. Ya había sido testigo de las discusiones que esos dos tenían y por lo mismo, sabía que Marín actuaba así por el cariño que le tenía a Aioria y que éste jamás podría cumplir su amenaza porque a ella la adoraba. Estaba seguro de que le dolía no contar con su apoyo y sentirse juzgado tras cada frase que decía.</p>
<p>- Bueno, basta. El plan de Aioria es, como poco, cuestionable pero él puede hacer lo que quiera y la verdad nosotros no tenemos ninguna certeza de que vaya a salir mal. Si falla vamos a estar ahí para que puedas decirle “Te lo dije” mientras yo lo abrazo y si funciona vamos a poder pedirle que nos invite a la pileta de su papi en verano <em>cuando a los tres se nos corte la luz. </em>Por el momento vamos a respetarlo y no vamos a hacer más comentarios que una cargada de vez en cuando, ¿estamos?</p>
<p>Milo cada tanto sacaba a relucir una madurez que parecía robarle a su novio y a la que ellos todavía no estaban acostumbrados. Los dos terminaron asintiendo y, aunque por orgullo ninguno dijo nada, quedó implícito que nadie iba a decirle nada a Aioros si no era el mismo Aioria.</p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>*****</p>
</div><p><br/>Shura llegó a su casa repasando en su cabeza la observación que Radamanthys le hizo cuando volvió de su cita con Aioria. ¿En verdad se veía alegre? ¿O por lo menos más relajado que de costumbre? Él no sabía que iba a encontrarse con alguien, si llegaba a comentárselo después de negarse tan vehementemente a la idea de un Sugar Baby el rubio tendría material para fastidiarlo hasta el final de los tiempos. Pero no había sido solamente él. Un par de colegas también le preguntaron si había recibido buenas noticias, o si el día estaba siendo relajado. Incluso el contador enviado desde el estudio recién contratado, un tipo que parecía destilar alegría por cada uno de sus poros, se acercó a pedirle indicaciones. Y a él ningún desconocido solía acercársele por su eterna expresión malhumorada. No lo hacía a propósito, pero sí disfrutaba de la tranquilidad que le otorgaba su aura intimidante. Contadas personas habían visto a través de ella. Deathmask, Afrodita… y ahora Aioria.</p>
<p>Ya desvestido y con toalla en mano listo para meterse a bañar tomó su celular para revisarlo. Llevaba doce años siguiendo la rutina de llegar, doblar su ropa, bañarse… y ahora estaba dudando de hacerlo. Aioria dijo "A la noche", ¿pero a qué hora de la noche? ¿Y si justo lo llamaba mientras estaba en la ducha? Tendría que tratar eso con él en el futuro. La falta de organización era algo que le enloquecía, justamente lo que más le gustaba de esta situación era la posibilidad de poder establecer sus parámetros y no dejar nada librado al azar. Pero sería indulgente, era la primera vez y el crío aún no le conocía las mañas.</p>
<p>
  <em>A ver si no sales corriendo cuando veas que soy un pirao.</em>
</p>
<p>Decidió servirse la cena que siempre dejaba preparada, sintiéndose como un colegial a la espera de que su amorcito lo llame. Ese tipo de cosas no eran propias de él, pero terminó siendo la mejor decisión y no solo porque andar en ropa interior era bastante agradable. Justo cuando terminaba de comer, casi a punto de levantar la mesa, su teléfono comenzó a vibrar y el nombre de Aioria apareció en la pantalla. Si se hubiese metido a bañar aún no habría salido.  No llegó a sonar dos veces antes de que lo tomara.</p>
<p>- ¡Qué rápido atendés, papi! ¿Me estabas esperando?<br/>- Ya quisieras, mocoso –mintió sin que le temblara la voz–. Tienes suerte de que cogiera el teléfono. Estaba saliendo de la ducha.<br/>- ¡Uy, mandá foto! –era fascinante cómo Aioria siempre conseguía tener la última palabra–. Disculpá por la tardanza. Recién llego a mi casa.<br/>- No me molesta tanto la hora, pero sí preferiría que la próxima vez me des una hora exacta. ¿Has llegado bien?<br/>- Sí, y me encontré con que mi hermano salió con su pareja. Así que si querés pedirme nudes éste es el momento.</p>
<p>
  <em>¡Chiquillo cachondo y descontrolado!</em>
</p>
<p>- ¿Calentarme sin tenerte aquí para que te hagas cargo de lo que provocaste? No, Aioria. Además, me ha gustado lo que me dejaste ver hoy. Prefiero admirar el resto en persona.<br/>- Ya sabés lo que podés regalarme. Camisetas escotadas.<br/>- Ir de tiendas no es lo mío. Te llevaré a alguna galería y te compraré lo que me digas.</p>
<p>En su casa, a Aioria le brillaron los ojos. El pantalón que llevaba puesto ya estaba por cumplir años. </p>
<p>- ¡Me lo voy a ganar, papi! ¡Te lo prometo!<br/>- ¿Qué tal si me lo demuestras? ¿Te gustaría que el viernes por la noche tengamos nuestra primera cita?<br/>- ¡De una! Pero… ¿primera cita? ¿Y lo de hoy qué fue?<br/>- Tu primera entrevista.<br/>- O la tuya. Yo también estoy asegurándome de que seas apto para mí. Es más, si a esas vamos, lo del viernes tampoco sería una cita, sería la segunda entrevista.</p>
<p>Marín estaría orgullosa de esa respuesta. A Shura le gustó, le gustaba la personalidad de Aioria. Él quería un chico algo ingenuo, que lo divirtiera con sus gracias y al que pudiera enseñarle cosas, pero no quería que fuera tonto o manipulable.</p>
<p>- Tienes toda la razón del mundo. ¿Luego de cuántas entrevistas crees que podremos dar por iniciado el período de prueba?<br/>- Dos o tres. Soy profesional, pero también soy re impaciente. Así que pensá bien qué vas a preguntarme para terminar de conocernos a fondo.<br/>- De aquí al viernes me dará tiempo para meditar y confeccionar una lista de preguntas esenciales.</p>
<p>Aioria rió sin imaginarse que hablaba literalmente. Shura se levantó de la mesa y tomó una pluma y una libreta para anotar qué es lo que quería averiguar del chico que sería su compañía las próximas… ¿semanas? ¿meses? ¿Años?</p>
<p>
  <em>Primera pregunta. ¿Cuánto pretendes que dure nuestra relación?</em>
</p>
<p>- Me gustaste mucho, Shura, en serio que mucho, y a mí me cuesta no ser cariñoso con la gente que me gusta mucho. Te lo advierto porque, si no me decís que no, voy a ser la pareja más mimosa que hayas tenido. Si eso a vos te molesta vas a tener que decírmelo con tiempo para que pueda mentalizarme.</p>
<p>No cabía duda de que Aioria era un chico expresivo. Al pronunciar esa frase pasó de sonar como un rapazuelo vivaracho, travieso y confiado a sonar como un niño pidiendo permiso. Eso fue… inesperadamente tierno. Demasiado, tanto como para sacarlo de balance. Es más, no podía recordar algo que le haya enternecido de esa manera.</p>
<p>- Bueno… –carraspeó, buscando cómo responder a eso sin que se le notara afectado– mientras en público seas discreto, puedes actuar como te plazca.<br/>- ¡Ya lo dijiste! Entonces preparate para que este bebé te llene de azúcar.</p>
<p>Shura sonrió, tachando la pregunta que había escrito, decidiendo que por una vez en la vida dejaría de lado esa necesidad de tener contemplado hasta el último detalle. Un muchacho joven, sin filtros para hablar, cariñoso y extrovertido que cada tres frases lograba sorprenderlo, algo totalmente novedoso en su vida. Quería disfrutar al máximo la intensa experiencia que era Aioria, sin pensar en cuándo llegaría a su final.</p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>*****</p>
</div><p><br/><b>Referencias adicionales</b><br/><em>Arde, papi:</em> Es el nombre de una canción de Barbara Love, ex conductora del canal erótico argentino Venus (no confundir con la escritora estadounidense).<br/><em>Ése es mi poll</em>o: Se utiliza por lo general en situaciones en las que una persona es motivo de orgullo<br/><em>Cortes de luz:</em> algo tristemente habitual para gran parte de Argentina es que durante el verano haya muchos y prolongados apagones "por exceso de demanda".</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>6. La gran noche</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><strong>Glosario</strong><br/><em>Puerto Madero: </em>es, como su nombre indica, un puerto junto al Río de la Plata y una de las zonas turísticas más lujosas y modernas de Buenos Aires. Es un lugar hermoso, pero lo que te cojen con los precios no tiene nombre.<br/><em>Cheto/tincho: </em>fresa, snob. Una persona de posición económica elevada, normalmente que presume de ello.<br/><em>Fachero: </em>alguien lindo, bello pero en un tono más de tener estilo.<br/><em>Boliche: </em>Discoteca o antro.<br/><em>Salir de joda: </em>salir de fiesta.<br/><em>Hacerse el pija: </em>agrandarse, presumir una capacidad que no se tiene.<br/><em>Telo: </em>un hotel exclusivo para tener relaciones sexuales. Hay de muchos tipos, sencillos, elegantes, con habitaciones temáticas y los hay por todos lados. Lo que tienen casi todos en común son luces bajas, espejos, lubricantes y condones en las habitaciones, hidromasaje en algunas y la opción de pagar por hora o la noche entera (pernocte).<br/><em>Torrente: </em>saga de películas española de comedia negra policial.<br/><em>Santiago del Estero: </em>provincia argentina. En el resto del país está el chiste/prejuicio de que ese lugar es el Shelbyville de Argentina.<br/><em>UBA:</em> es la mayor universidad de Argentina y está considerada uno de los centros de estudios más prestigiosos de América y del mundo.<br/><em>Guacho: </em>podría decirse que es una forma más suave de decir "forro". Existe la deformación "wacho", que es equivalente a pibe".<br/><em>Fajar:</em> golpear a alguien.<br/><em>Divididos:</em> Grupo de rock argentino.</p>
<p>*****</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Cada vez que tenía una cita le tomaba una hora arreglarse. Con más motivo ese día, en el que por primera vez iba a ir a <em> Puerto Madero </em> a hacer algo más que tomar mate en las plazas. Iba a ir a un restaurante de <em> chetos </em>, era hora de sacar la ropa bonita, la que usaba para las cenas de Navidad. Mirándose al espejo no pudo evitar preguntarse cómo alguien podía estar tan bueno. Si la primera vez que se vieron le había parecido hermoso a Shura, cuando lo viera en look semi formal iba a terminar enamorado de él.</p>
<p>- ¡Qué pinta! ¿A dónde vas tan <em> fachero </em>?</p>
<p>- Todavía no sé. Viste que Milo pone la hora y después es a donde Dios nos lleve.</p>
<p>- A ver, una vueltita.</p>
<p>Aioria dio una vuelta sobre sí mismo y Aioros le silbó, entrando a la habitación con una sonrisa curiosa.</p>
<p>- ¿Desde cuando te ponés tan elegante para salir con Milo?</p>
<p>- Vamos a probar suerte en algún <em> boliche </em> de ésos con código de vestimenta.</p>
<p>- ¿A un boliche?</p>
<p>El mayor puso la misma cara que la primera vez que le pidió permiso para salir de noche. Esa cara de preocupación y dudas, imaginando las peores situaciones posibles. De la nada, lo abrazó con fuerza, frotando su mejilla contra la suya.</p>
<p>- ¿No estás cansado de la semana? ¿No querés que pidamos una pizza y miremos El Rey León? Te encanta el Rey León.</p>
<p>- Aioros…</p>
<p>- Dale, te dejo cantarte todas las canciones. Con la boca llena.</p>
<p>- No me vas a retener, ¿sabés?</p>
<p>- Tenía que intentar. Es que ya me desacostumbré a que salgas <em> de joda </em>.</p>
<p>Era cierto, llevaba mucho tiempo sin salir y nunca le había dicho a su hermano el porqué. Sabía que si lo hacía éste insistiría en que le aceptara más dinero para costeárselo y no podría hacerle entender que eso lo haría sentirse una sanguijuela. Pero así como él hacía un esfuerzo por no exigirle de más a Aioros, Aioros hacía un esfuerzo por no restringir las libertades de Aioria.</p>
<p>- Por favor, tené mucho cuidado. Coman algo antes de entrar, cualquier cosa me llamas, y no vayan a <em> hacerse los pijas </em> con los patovicas. Avisame cuando estés volviendo.</p>
<p>- Me quedo a dormir en lo de Milo.</p>
<p>Odiaba mentirle a su hermano. Él era un ser de luz, la persona a la que más quería, su superhéroe. Encima sabía que él lo veía como lo más hermoso que había en el mundo, pero no quería preocuparlo. No por algo que sabía que no iba a poder aceptar y que no sabía cuánto tiempo iba a durar. En una de esas esa noche Shura y él descubrían que no eran compatibles y decírselo provocaba un problema innecesario.</p>
<p>- Mandale saludos a Milo –dijo el castaño cuando por fin lo soltó–. Te voy a extrañar.</p>
<p>- Yo más. Mañana sí que te acepto la oferta.</p>
<p>- Ah, no, qué te pensás que es esto. Era por hoy nomás.</p>
<p>Aioria sabía perfectamente que al día siguiente estaría comiendo una pizza gigante y cantando "Yo quisiera ya ser el rey" a los gritos. Después de que Aioros le diera un beso en la mejilla y saliera para dejarlo terminar de prepararse, sacó una caja de preservativos y se la guardó en el bolsillo del pantalón. La verdad, esperaba equivocarse y que Shura y él se entendieran bien en la cama… eso y salir vivo esa noche. No era tan tonto como Marín creía ni tan inocente como Aioros insistía en verlo. Sí se le había pasado por la cabeza que podía acabar despertándose en una bañera llena de hielo con un riñón menos, desnudo al borde de la ruta o algo peor. Agradecía que Shura hubiese aceptado que su primera vez fuera en un <em> telo </em>.</p>
<p>
  <em> Dale, wacho, sin miedo. No va a pasar nada y si pasa, lo llamas a Milo. </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>*****</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Shura miró su reloj mientras esperaba estacionado en el lugar que había pactado con Aioria. Ocho menos cuarto, quince minutos antes de lo que habían acordado. A decir verdad, le convenía el pedido del joven de no ir a buscarlo en su casa, esperándolo en una calle principal se le haría más fácil salir en dirección a Puerto Madero. Cerró los ojos, preguntándose una vez más qué estaba haciendo. No se arrepentía, en absoluto. Le había fascinado, parecía hecho según sus especificaciones, pero las dudas estaban. Él seguía prefiriendo conocer a sus parejas del modo tradicional, siendo presentados por un conocido en común. No le gustaba pensar que desconfiaba del chico por no tener la misma posición económica, pero…</p>
<p>
  <em> Venga, que es normal no querer llevarme a casa a alguien con quien sólo hablé tres veces. Cualquiera puede ser un caco en estos días.  </em>
</p>
<p>Gracias a dios Aioria había sido el primero en sugerir un hotel alojamiento. Unos golpecitos en la ventanilla lo hicieron abrir los ojos. Del otro lado estaba el susodicho, con esa sonrisa luminosa, dejándolo ver de cerca esas pecas que ya adoraba y sus preciosos ojos verdes. Destrabó la puerta del pasajero para que entrara.</p>
<p>- ¡No estaba dormido!</p>
<p>- Sí, te vi. Llegué hace un ratito, me quedé esperando a que se hagan las ocho.</p>
<p>- Eso me gusta, nene. Ven aquí.</p>
<p>Sorprendiendo al rubio, Shura lo tomó de la cintura y esta vez fue él quien lo atrajo para besarlo. Obvio que Aioria aprovechó, rodeando su cuello y dejándose caer un poco encima de él.</p>
<p>- Mirá vos… ¿dónde está el que decía que no daba cariño en público? ¿Te calienta que sea puntual, viejo cochino? –preguntó casualmente, aliviado al ver que el mayor entendía que lo hacía en joda y estaba listo para retrucarle.</p>
<p>- Mi auto ya cuenta como estar en privado. Y cada cual tiene sus fetiches, mozalbete.</p>
<p>- Como yo con ese acento ibérico hermoso…</p>
<p>Aioria volvió a irse encima de él y ambos aprovecharon el momento para tantear terreno. Acariciaron el cabello, la cintura, jugaron a acariciar la piel descubierta del otro para estudiar sus reacciones. Todo parecía indicar que ambos estaban en sintonía, todo auguraba una noche que ambos disfrutarían. Cuando se separaron Shura se percató de que Aioria no había trabado su puerta, cosa que decidió no señalar. Evidentemente, el niño estaba tomando tantos recaudos como él.</p>
<p>- ¿Cómo te fue hoy, papi?</p>
<p>Su primer impulso fue decirle que no tenía nada interesante que contarle, pues aunque su trabajo le fascinaba ya estaba acostumbrado a que los demás bostezaran cuando hablaba de él. Pero antes de hablar se recordó a sí que uno de los motivos por los que buscó tener una relación fue que quería tener a alguien que lo escuchara. Aioria se lo había preguntado, ya fuera por genuino interés o por compromiso, y bien podría aprovecharlo.</p>
<p>
  <em> Pagaré la cena. Bien podría pagarme con unos minutos de su atención. </em>
</p>
<p>Se dijo a sí mismo que si esto sería una relación profesional no debía tener miedo de pedir. El muchacho no temía hacerlo. Así que, por una vez en la vida, se soltó hablando de conferencias internacionales, de exigencias imposibles que él consideraba retos apasionantes, de su amor por el trabajo que rayaba la adicción y de las estupideces del encargado de recursos humanos de una sola ceja. En media hora de viaje sintió que pronunciaba más palabras que las que había dicho en toda la semana. Lo que lo sorprendió tanto al notarlo como el hecho de que Aioria era un excelente oyente que se mostraba interesado e incluso le hacía preguntas. Bien podría estar fingiendo estupendamente, pero si ése era el caso él también fingiría no darse cuenta. Sentirse escuchado era hermoso y nadie se lo quitaría.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>*****</p>
<p> </p>
<p>- ¡Dale, dame la carta!</p>
<p>- No. No quiero que veas los precios y te cortes de pedir lo que gustes.</p>
<p>Al llegar al restaurante Aioria se mostró impresionado por los precios de los platos sugeridos, comentando que uno costaba más que la ropa que llevaba puesta. Si lo decía en broma o literalmente Shura no podía saberlo, pero no quiso que su acompañante se sintiera cohibido. En cuanto se sentaron pidió que les dieran solamente un menú, el cual tomó rápidamente.</p>
<p>- Te juro que ni me voy a fijar en los precios.</p>
<p>- Si necesitas pensarlo te la leeré las veces que quieras –respondió tranquilo, ignorándolo.</p>
<p>- Y yo me voy a pedir lo que me suene más barato nomás por joder.</p>
<p>El español bufó, dándose cuenta de que su compañero no era exactamente dócil. Terminó por pasarle el menú para no provocar una pelea estúpida. Con lo que a él le gustaba llevar el control y que las cosas se hagan a su manera…</p>
<p>- No pongas esa cara. ¿Me planeabas leer la carta de todos los lugares a los que vayamos a partir de ahora? ¡Van a pensar que salís con un analfabeto!</p>
<p>- No me molestaría y no me importa lo que piensen los demás.</p>
<p>- Bueh, a mí un poco sí. Dejame ver…</p>
<p>A pesar de haberlo prometido, Aioria no pudo evitar ojear los precios. Al hacerlo se dio cuenta de que a pesar de desear su dinero y sus lujos, en el fondo nunca conseguiría comprender a los <em> tinchos </em>, mucho menos ser uno.</p>
<p>
  <em> Boludo, esto es la milanesa napolitana y te lo escriben en italiano para cobrarte ochocientos mangos… </em>
</p>
<p>No lo dijo, pero no pudo evitar pensarlo. Terminó por señalar lo que le pareció el equilibrio ideal entre algo elegante y algo que estaba seguro que disfrutaría.</p>
<p>- Shura, vos que sos gallego, ¿qué tienen de diferente las papas españolas de las normales?</p>
<p>- Todas saben preparar paella y bailar flamenco –respondió irónicamente el aludido, haciéndolo reír.</p>
<p>- ¿Soy yo o alguien se está proyectando en las papas?</p>
<p>Shura sonrió, encantado con lo perspicaz que Aioria demostraba ser.</p>
<p>- Me das el pie perfecto para preguntarte, ¿cuánto tiempo llevas acá? Porque con ese acento sólo se me ocurre que o llegaste hace poco o que en realidad sos argentino y sos fan de las películas de <em> Torrente </em>.</p>
<p>- Cuatro años, niño. Me he mudado por motivos de trabajo. Soy de Santiago de Compostela… así que técnicamente estás en lo correcto, soy un gallego.</p>
<p>- ¡Qué copado! ¡Yo también soy santiagueño! Bueno, no tan así... a los ocho años me mudé a <em> Santiago del Estero </em> y recién a los dieciocho volví. Y ya que hablamos de estereotipos… ¡no nos damos entre parientes!</p>
<p>¿Tendría ese chico algún filtro para hablar? No podía creer que tuviera tanta soltura como para decir tales cosas a alguien que acababa de conocer, a quien todavía le estaba dando las primeras impresiones. El tipo de bromas vulgares que él sólo soltaba con sus dos amigos más cercanos para él era una conversación natural. Aioria lo trataba como un compañero de estudios más. ¿Será que a eso se refería Radamanthys al decir que salir con un crío era rejuvenecedor?</p>
<p>- ¿Y por qué regresaste?</p>
<p>- Siempre quise estudiar en la <em> UBA </em> y mi hermano se venía acá para trabajar. Teníamos donde vivir, así que aproveché. Aunque últimamente siento que me aprovecho mucho… soy un mantenido.</p>
<p>- ¡Anda, que eres aún un pequeñajo! ¿O es que él te da a entender eso?</p>
<p>- Noooo, ni ahí. Le encanta que me dedique a full al estudio. Y sé que si fuera por él me mantendría para siempre. ¡Es tan cuida!</p>
<p>- Debo decir que inspiras la necesidad de ser mimado.</p>
<p>- ¡Menos mal porque eso es todo lo que te voy a pedir!</p>
<p>Llegó la comida y, para acompañarla, el vino, elegido por Shura. Cuando le preguntó si tenía alguna preferencia Aioria volvió a hacer gala de su desparpajo diciéndole que su favorito era el vino en caja que él y sus amigos compartían sentados en una esquina. El español comprendió entonces que lo que los diferenciaba no era sólo las generaciones en las que habían nacido, sino también su entorno. Ese rubio precioso venía de un mundo totalmente distinto, eran tan opuestos como la noche y el día. Algo le decía que tarde o temprano le sacaría canas verdes, pero al mismo tiempo tenía la certeza de que valdrían totalmente la pena.</p>
<p>- Bueno, ¿y qué hay de tus padres?</p>
<p>- Cuando tengamos más confianza te cuento.</p>
<p>- Es la segunda vez que me dices eso. ¿Tienes algo con las incógnitas?</p>
<p>- De algún modo tengo que mantenerte interesado, ¿no?</p>
<p>De hecho le estaba resultando. Él sólo se lo había preguntado por seguir el hilo de la conversación, pero por un momento creyó percibir que el tono de voz del chico había cambiado, y ahora estaba entre el temor de haber dicho algo malo e imaginarse las posibles historias que éste podría estar ocultándole.</p>
<p>- A tu gusto. Pero mira que no me olvidaré de ninguna, ¿eh?</p>
<p>- En una de esas me conseguís sacar más de una esta noche.</p>
<p>Aioria le guiñó un ojo, dando más que por entendido lo que pasaría una vez que se levantaran. Volvía a ser el chiquillo pícaro y cachondo.</p>
<p>- Ahora vos contate algo, ya hablamos mucho de mí. ¿Qué tengo que saber acerca tuyo?</p>
<p>- Detesto las películas de Torrente.</p>
<p>- Bueno… no podías ser perfecto.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>*****</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A Aioria le brillaron los ojos cuando entraron a la habitación. Era literalmente el doble de grande que la suya. ¡Y qué hermosa era! Al ver el jacuzzi, lo primero que hizo fue dirigirse hacia él. Ya había estado en habitaciones con hidromasaje, pero éste era ultramoderno, hermoso y con toda seguridad funcionaba a la perfección. Más que un telo, el lugar parecía una suite presidencial o algo así. Detrás de él, Shura rodeó su cintura y comenzó a besarle el cuello.</p>
<p>- ¿Te quieres meter ahora?</p>
<p>- ¿Así? ¿Sin prepararte ni nada? Qué impaciente…</p>
<p>- Mocoso insolente.</p>
<p>Aioria se volteó y ambos se sonrieron antes de besarse, algo que llevaban toda la semana queriendo repetir. El español no tardó ni un minuto en abrir la boca y ahora sí enredar su lengua con la suya mientras bajaba cada vez más las manos. El leonino descubrió entonces que en la intimidad Shura era otro. Ya con ambas manos en su trasero éste lo pegó a su cuerpo, a lo que él respondió frotándose de lleno contra él. Al sentir un enérgico apretón, emocionado, le soltó una mordida en el labio, sacándole un gemido de sorpresa.</p>
<p>
  <em> Calmate, ni le preguntaste cómo le gusta. </em>
</p>
<p>- Disculpá, me… ¡AH!</p>
<p>No llegó a terminar su disculpa cuando una de las manos de Shura se estrelló con fuerza sobre su trasero, haciéndolo saltar. Ambos se miraron dudosos. El mayor fue el primero en hablar.</p>
<p>- Perdona, eso… ¿ha estado de más?</p>
<p>- La próxima con los pantalones abajo.</p>
<p>- Y tú muerde más fuerte.</p>
<p>No hizo falta decir nada más. Aioria fue empujando a Shura hasta sentarlo al borde de la cama, quedando de pie en medio de sus piernas. Se desabotonó la camisa apresurado mientras dejaba que éste le abriera el pantalón. Cuando ambas manos se metieron bajo su ropa interior, masajeando y apretando enérgicamente sus nalgas, arrojó la camisa al suelo para poder sujetarse de sus hombros. Desde abajo, Shura se dividía en admirar la cada vez más prominente erección de Aioria, el torso de escultura griega que tenía y la hermosa cara que ponía al disfrutar de sus bruscas caricias. Que lo disfrutaba lo sabía porque esos gemidos que intentaba disimular mordiéndose el labio y la forma obscena en que movía las caderas lo delataba.</p>
<p>- ¿Te gusta? –preguntó mirándolo desde abajo con una sonrisa de lado.</p>
<p>- Mmmhhh… ¡SÍ!</p>
<p>- ¿Qué es lo que te gusta? Dímelo.</p>
<p>- Ahhhhh... Shura...</p>
<p>- Dímelo –recobrando esa mirada severa que mostraba en su foto, repitió la orden con un tono autoritario. Su voz incluso pareció agravarse–. Dime qué te gusta. Dime lo que quieres.</p>
<p>El tono que empleó hizo temblar a Aioria, pero no de miedo. Le hizo sentir un escalofrío de excitación que le recorrió toda la columna. Entendía perfectamente lo que Shura le estaba preguntando y se lo iba a contestar sin tapujos.</p>
<p>- Me gustan esas manos brutas que tenés. Y quiero que las uses para dejarme el culo adolorido.</p>
<p>Diciendo esto, se apartó un poco para dejar caer las últimas prendas que le quedaban, exhibiendo sin pena su cuerpo ante un Shura aún vestido casi por completo, quien lo observó sin ningún tipo de recato de arriba a abajo mientras se subía las mangas de la camisa para después palmearse las piernas.</p>
<p>- Guarro. Ven aquí, te daré algo que morder.</p>
<p>Obediente, se sentó a horcajadas encima de él, atacándolo con feroces besos seguidos de mordidas con las que tiraba de sus labios. Shura, haciendo caso a su petición anterior, después de apretar y amasar el hermoso trasero del chico con ambas manos, le propinó una nalgada que resonó y le dejó la piel ardiendo. Aprovechando que el rubio hizo la cabeza hacia atrás para lanzar un gemido, se acercó a su oído para susurrarle.</p>
<p>- Mis manos no son brutas, chaval, son firmes. Y las usaré para disciplinarte, que buena falta te hace.</p>
<p>Tras esto mordió y tironeó el lóbulo de su oreja. Lo que le siguió fue una seguidilla de nalgadas intercaladas con apretones y masajes en un orden muy estricto. Cinco azotes, caricias en círculos con la mano abierta, luego estrujar con ambas ese trasero redondo y duro para luego repetir. Aioria no notaba ese patrón, estaba ocupado gritando extasiado y refregando su entrepierna contra la de Shura.</p>
<p>- ¿Y esto, papi? No me digas que es por cagarme a golpes… –preguntó cubriendo con su mano el bulto que se marcaba notoriamente bajo la ropa del español, ganándose con ello una nueva nalgada. </p>
<p>- Mocoso maleducado… ¿qué haré con esa sucia boca tuya?</p>
<p>- Si querés, te muestro lo que yo puedo hacer con ella.</p>
<p>Bajándose de las piernas de Shura, Aioria buscó la caja que había traído antes de arrodillarse en medio de éstas. Comenzó por besarlo por encima del pantalón, tomándose su tiempo, oyéndolo respirar agitadamente. Al mirar hacia arriba sintió que se mojaba. La visión de ese hombre en pantalón de vestir y con la camisa semi abierta, mirándolo desde arriba con aire dominante mientras él estaba desnudo y a sus pies, era muy fuerte. Shura realmente imponía con su presencia, se sentía a su merced.</p>
<p>El mayor colocó una mano en su cabeza, indicándole gentil, pero con firmeza, que continuara. Desabrochó el botón del pantalón y usó los dientes para bajar el cierre de éste, acariciándole con los labios antes de bajarle los boxers de la misma manera. Por fin liberó ese miembro, que surgió golpeando su rostro, caliente y duro. Se lo frotó contra la cara antes de cubrirlo con el látex, y ahí fue cuando Shura no pudo esperar más. Aferró los cabellos de Aioria y empujó su cabeza hacia adelante, gruñendo. Éste no tardó en abrir la boca para empujárselo dentro.</p>
<p>Ambos gimieron, aunque lo de Shura era más bien un bramido de animal enjaulado. Cuando el más joven comenzó a mover la cabeza, no pudo evitar llevar también la otra mano a esos rizos y enredar sus dedos en ellos. Tenía que medirse, apenas se estaban conociendo, pero no sabía que la abstinencia lo había dejado tan necesitado… ¡y definitivamente ese chiquillo endiablado no le facilitaba las cosas!</p>
<p>- Ahhhh… ah, joer… ¡Aioria!</p>
<p>El nombrado levantó la vista, sorprendido. ¿Eso fue una grosería saliendo de los labios de ese hombre tan educado y correcto? Por probar, se lo sacó de la boca, bajando lentamente con su lengua hacia los testículos. Volvió a sentir un tirón.</p>
<p>- ¡Por favor, chaval, me estás matando!</p>
<p>- ¿Cómo que "por favor"? Me parece que no tenés la fuerza para disciplinarme…</p>
<p>- ¿¡Quieres fuerza, mocoso del demonio!?</p>
<p>Aioria apenas alcanzó a asentir antes de que ese miembro volviera a irrumpir en su boca de golpe. Shura comenzó a mover las caderas y a empujarlo hacia adelante, ocultando algo de temor. Esas cosas debían hablarse con antelación, a saber si el muchacho, más allá de su bravata, podría aguantar realmente los juegos rudos que él disfrutaba. Un temor que fue calmado al oír sus gemidos a la vez que sentía unas succiones maravillosas. Aioria le había cogido el ritmo, y chupaba apretando deliciosamente su falo, engullendo de tal modo que bastante saliva escapaba y bajaba hasta sus testículos.</p>
<p>- Ufffff… ¡oh, coño, Aioria!</p>
<p>El aludido estaba fascinado. ¡Lo había hecho, le estaba haciendo perder el control! Tenía que hacerle entender que le estaba encantando, que quería que siguiera así. Con la boca llena, lo único que podía hacer era intentar tragarlo hasta el fondo y succionar escandalosamente. Funcionó, y consiguió que el español se soltara por completo con él. Al mirar de nuevo hacia arriba se encontró con Shura mirándolo fijamente, con una sonrisa diferente. Ésta era perversa.</p>
<p>- Je… mamas como un becerrito, chulada… ¿qué, sabe bien? </p>
<p>
  <em> ¡Sabe bien y me estás matando con ese acento, gallego forro! </em>
</p>
<p>Era demasiado. Ya de por sí tenía el acento ibérico bien marcado, pero al excitarse éste cobraba aún más fuerza. A eso se le sumaba que la voz se le había agravado, haciéndose increíblemente sexy. Tanto que el rubio no pudo evitar llevarse las manos a su ignorada erección. Había estado demasiado concentrado en la que tenía delante. Cuando Shura notó que se estaba masturbando, tiró de sus cabellos para separarlo e inquirir burlonamente.</p>
<p>- Ahhhhhh… ¿a poco te has empalmado nada más por comerme la polla?</p>
<p>- ¿Nada más? –respondió con la voz afectada, aún de rodillas y sin dejar de frotar enérgicamente su propio pene– Te la comí, me sonaste a chirlos, me tiraste del pelo y encima me gritas guarangadas. ¿Te parece poco?</p>
<p>- Hala, sube a la cama. Si vas a tocarte vas a enseñarme cómo lo haces.</p>
<p>Eso era una orden, y Aioria estaba seguro de que había dejado en claro que le encantaría obedecer. Al acomodarse en la cama recibió la confirmación de que estaba en un telo: en una de las mesas de luz lo esperaban unos cuantos envases de lubricante distintos. Eso sí, se notaba que eran de los caros, exóticos. Estiró la mano para tomar uno líquido y, abriendo las piernas, lo derramó encima de su pene para comenzar a masajearlo. Lentamente, recorriéndolo con los dedos, apretando la base, frotando el glande… todo mirándolo directamente, sonriéndole desafiante, tomando justamente el papel de mocoso insolente para su amante que no dejaba de comérselo con la mirada mientras se deshacía también de la ropa para quedar en igualdad de condiciones.</p>
<p>- ¿T-te gusta lo que ves? –preguntó, maldiciendo por no poder controlar sus gemidos. Pero orgulloso de ver cómo el otro lo imitaba después de colocarse un nuevo condón.</p>
<p>- Nada mal para un crío… –respondió Shura fingiendo no estar impresionado.</p>
<p>- ¿Perdón? ¿Nada mal? ¡A ver, mirate ésta, viejo verde!</p>
<p>Tan impulsivo, tan orgulloso. Aioria era muy transparente. Sonrió al ver que, sin que se lo hubiese pedido, el joven ya se encontraba preparándose para colar los primeros dedos dentro de él. Por supuesto, no lo iba a detener. Incluso le dio instrucciones, indicándole que levante las piernas para verlo a detalle. En todo era obedecido, no sin ser constantemente provocado, siendo llamado "sucio" y "pervertido". Pero él permanecía inmutable. Todo lo que hacía era admirar al hermoso joven retorcerse de placer delante de él, quien ya le presumía haber conseguido meterse un tercer dedo y moverlo cómodamente.</p>
<p>- Mmmhhh… ¿y, gallego? ¿Qué pasó? ¿Te quedaste sin palabras?</p>
<p>Eso parecía. Shura tomó sus piernas manteniendo el semblante serio, acariciándolas mientras se las bajaba. Peligrosamente callado. Con un solo movimiento consiguió voltearlo, haciéndolo quedar boca abajo y posicionándose encima de él. Aioria sentía ahora esa dureza en medio de sus nalgas, listo para entrar en él… y nada. Tenía la punta justo sobre su entrada, empujaba, pero no lo hacía de verdad, con la suficiente fuerza para entrar. ¿Estaba esperando que le diera permiso? ¡Según él era bastante claro que estaba más que listo! Ansioso, levantó las caderas, oyendo detrás de él una risa breve, cínica.</p>
<p>- Así que soy un viejo verde… un sucio y un pervertido –Shura volvió a acercarse a su oído, manoseando descaradamente su trasero con las dos manos–. Pues no soy yo el que está levantando el culete como una gata en celo.</p>
<p>¡Miralo vos al gallego serio y recatado! Él no pensaba quedarse atrás. Alzó las caderas aún más, las hizo hacia atrás, intentando empalarse a sí mismo. La verdad es que no daba más con esa lucha de voluntades. Se iba a rendir, todo con tal de ser llenado de una vez y seguir escuchándolo.</p>
<p>- Tenés razón... ah, metemela... dale, metemela. ¡Haceme lo que quieras, pero fuerte y ya!</p>
<p>- Joer, tu voz… te voy a hacer gritar, chaval. Quiero oírte por lo que quede de noche.</p>
<p>- Carajo, lo que quieras… ¡AY, SÍ! ¡AHHHHH, POR FIN!</p>
<p>Shura por fin dejó de lado la tortura. Irguiéndose, se aseguró de sostener firmemente ese trasero en alto y empujar con todo su peso hacia adelante. Al sentirse lleno, Aioria dejó caer su pecho sobre el colchón y ambos soltaron un largo gemido, que pasaron a ser gritos cuando el capricorniano comenzó a moverse. Sus embestidas eran profundas y rápidas, golpes secos que nada tenían que ver con el erótico y sutil juego previo de hace rato. Dejó de ser un amo controlado para volverse una fiera desbocada. Y era asombroso.</p>
<p>- ¡MIERDA, ASÍ! ¡¡¡Así me gusta, dejala ir toda!!! Ayyyyy, ¡me muero!</p>
<p>- ¿¡Te gusta, Aioria!? ¡OHHHH, JOER, NECESITABA ESTO! ¡Tienes un coño de primera!</p>
<p>Shura había pasado meses sin tener sexo, más que nada por falta de tiempo, pero nunca le había tomado importancia. No sentía que lo necesitara. Al menos no hasta que vio a ese precioso muchacho con apariencia de Apolo. Tenía que admitirlo, desde el primer comentario lascivo que le dedicó se imaginó sometiéndolo justo como lo tenía ahora. Y ahora que conocía lo delicioso que era su cuerpo y lo procaz que podía llegar a ser, sabía que acabaría volviéndose adicto a él. Congeniaban demasiado bien, disfrutaban de lo mismo… sentía que podía hacer lo que quisiera y eso era liberador. Podía verlo aferrar las sábanas, los músculos de su espalda marcarse aperlados por el sudor, su piel de bronce chocando contra la suya, tan pálida. Pero por sobre todo, no podía apartar la vista de ese trasero grande y perfecto devorándose su hombría. Relamiéndose, le pegó otro azote, haciendo que el rubio apretara inconscientemente sus entrañas.</p>
<p>- ¡Ahhhhhh...! ¡Ay-a, sin avisar! ¡Ohhhhhh…!</p>
<p>- ¡Di mi nombre! –exigió aumentando la fuerza con la que embestía, tanto que el joven sentía las piernas temblar.</p>
<p>- ¡Shura! –a pesar de haber obedecido, recibió otra nalgada y más fuerte.</p>
<p>- ¡Di mi nombre!</p>
<p>- ¡Shura! ¡SHURA! –dos más. No había caso, cada vez que decía su nombre, recibía otra palmada y el español repetía la orden. ¿Qué era lo que…?</p>
<p>
  <em> Ohhhhh… entiendo. Shura, sos un guacho. Y sos el mejor... </em>
</p>
<p>- ¡PAPI! AHHHHHHH… ¡PAPI!</p>
<p>- Eso es… –satisfecho, el pelinegro paró de azotarlo para inclinarse una vez más– Para ti, monada, mi nombre es "papi". ¿Entendido? –susurró con la voz más ronca que nunca, dándole otro mordisco antes de levantarse.</p>
<p>Al oír eso, Aioria sintió el primer espasmo. Era lo más sexy que le habían dicho en toda la vida. Y que al decirlo Shura volviera a agarrarlo de los rulos no ayudaba.</p>
<p>- ¡Sí! ¡Ahhhhhh! ¡Papi, seguí así, por favor! ¡Quiero acabar, dámela toda que acabo!</p>
<p>- Así me gusta… oh, ve qué gatito tan bien portado, si hasta pides por favor. ¡Déjame oír cómo te corres!</p>
<p>Así, con el culo en alto y la cabeza sostenida contra la almohada Aioria eyaculó primero, haciendo un desastre sobre las sábanas. Su cuerpo se tensó para después caer laxo sobre la cama, cosa que no detuvo a Shura. Siguió embistiendo un poco más, emitiendo un último gruñido antes de liberarse dentro de él. Aún después de haberse venido, disfrutó enormemente la sensación del condón hincharse dentro de él y del miembro del otro saliendo lentamente.</p>
<p>- Uffff… qué sorpresita me tenías preparada…</p>
<p>- Te juro que no estaba planeado. No muestro este… comportamiento… hasta pasadas unas cuantas semanas de conocer a alguien. ¡Soy un capullo, no debí actuar así sin consultarte primero!</p>
<p>- Tranqui, papi. ¿Cuál es el problema? Me gustó.</p>
<p>- ¿Y te encuentras bien? ¿Te he hecho sentir incómodo en algún momento?</p>
<p>Aquella preocupación genuina en su rostro y voz hicieron que Aioria sintiera que se moría de amor. Nada quedaba ya del hombre que recién lo estaba fajando, ni tampoco el educado caballero con el que había cenado, estaba siendo un dulce. ¿Cuántas facetas tendría Shura para mostrarle? Sonriendo, dio unos golpecitos al colchón para invitarlo a acostarse a su lado.</p>
<p>- Entiendo lo que querés decir. No te atormentes. Estoy bien, todo lo que me hiciste me encantó… y no sé si te diste cuenta, pero yo también soy bastante animalito.</p>
<p>- Aún así, quisiera disculparme, Aioria, y pedirte que seas sincero conmigo.</p>
<p>- Sinceramente te digo, acabas de darme una noche para recordar. Sobre todo mañana, cuando quiera sentarme –intentó bromear, para ver si con eso lograba tranquilizarlo–. Y de última, creo que sí podría exigirte dos cosas en compensación por el dolor de culo.</p>
<p>- Dímelas con confianza.</p>
<p>Shura fue sorprendido cuando el chico se acurrucó entre sus brazos, acariciando su espalda y refregándole la cara contra su pecho.</p>
<p>- Acariciame, decime cosas lindas. Ninguna buena sesión de sexo salvaje está completa sin unos buenos mimitos para después, ¿no te parece?</p>
<p>Por respuesta, Shura lo abrazó por la cintura, rodando para que Aioria quedara recostado encima de él. Sus manos bajaron a esas nalgas que ya habían quedado marcadas, incluso hinchadas. Con una increíble delicadeza, se puso a acariciarlas.</p>
<p>- Estoy de acuerdo, además de que te lo mereces –murmuró tranquilamente, sin dejar de mover los dedos–. Eres excepcional. Has soportado estupendamente.</p>
<p>El rubio cerró los ojos, apretándose más contra él. Shura tenía una voz hipnotizante. Y todo se puso mejor al sentir algo tibio y espeso derramarse sobre su piel, uno de los aceites que había en la mesa. Las mismas manos que habían golpeado su trasero, ahora lo masajeaban hábilmente, haciendo que el escozor se calmara y se volviera un cosquilleo agradable. Inconscientemente, comenzó a gemir. Ya no de manera sexual, sino satisfecho, relajado.</p>
<p>- Si hasta ronroneas. Eres un cachorro de león encantador… ¿qué era lo otro que querías pedirme?</p>
<p>- La próxima, la quiero en el jacuzzi.</p>
<p>- Todo lo que quieras, leoncillo. Sólo dame quince minutos.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>*****</p>
<p> </p>
<p>- ¿Está bien tu cuerpo?</p>
<p>- Ya te dije que sí, culeas como los dioses.</p>
<p>- Me parece que alguien quiere otra zurra por malhablado.</p>
<p>Luego de una segunda ronda bajo el agua, ambos descansaban en la enorme bañera. Shura rodeó a Aioria con un brazo y éste descansaba la cabeza en uno de sus hombros.</p>
<p>- Siempre. Pero posta, te juro que me gusta fuerte. ¿Qué te tengo que decir para que me <em> fajes </em> y me putees con confianza?</p>
<p>- No lo sé. Dime por qué tu aversión a vestirte de mujer, dijiste que para eso necesitábamos confianza.</p>
<p>- Ok, agarrate.</p>
<p>No se esperaba eso. Había hecho ese comentario al aire, no pretendía que realmente accediera a hacerlo. Por otro lado, hace menos de diez minutos Aioria había estado cabalgándolo mientras él le chupaba los pezones. Que había más confianza que la primera vez que se vieron era innegable.</p>
<p>- Fue un fin de semana que mi ex y yo aprovechamos que la familia de ella se fue a la costa para quedarnos en su casa. Yo no los conocía, llevábamos poco de empezar a salir y fui el sábado a la mañana, cuando ya se habían ido –hizo una pausa para mirarlo. Shura lo miraba atentamente, con cara de no imaginarse qué podría venir a continuación–. Cuestión que el domingo a la hora de la siesta, después del garche, se nos ocurrió la idea de ponernos la ropa del otro.</p>
<p>- Perdona, ¿puedo preguntar cómo llegaron a...?</p>
<p>- No estábamos fumando nada si eso es lo que estás pensando. Ya conozco el estereotipo del estudiante de sociales pero esto fue que estábamos boludeando y se nos fue de las manos.</p>
<p>- Comprendo, continúa.</p>
<p>- Bueh, para hacerla corta, ella terminó con mis boxers, un <em> jean </em> y una remera de <em> Divididos </em> que le quedaban enormes. Preciosa estaba. Y, para qué te voy a mentir, la pollerita y la blusa blanca de florcitas rojas me iban medio entalladas pero me quedaban de muerte.</p>
<p>Shura siguió escuchando el relato con interés, intentando imaginarse la escena y pensando que en su juventud él jamás habría pensado siquiera en hacer algo así. También pensó que podría pasar horas oyendo hablar a Aioria, disfrutando de su soltura.</p>
<p>- La cosa es que entre joda y joda, y convencidísimos de que su familia llegaba a la noche, no escuchamos la puerta de adelante abrirse. Llegaron los padres y el hermano y obvio que lo primero que hicieron fue ir a saludarla.</p>
<p>- No me digas que…</p>
<p>- Sí. Conocí a mi familia política vestido de mujer.</p>
<p>Tras eso Shura no pudo evitar soltarlo y hacerse para adelante sufriendo el ataque de risa más fuerte de su vida. No quería ser grosero, ¡pero no podía reaccionar de otra forma! El muchacho no reclamó ni pareció ofenderse, sólo esperó a que se tranquilizara para finalizar su relato.</p>
<p>- Y así como lo escuchás, estuvimos juntos por un año y ahora somos amigos. Pero me quedó el trauma.</p>
<p>- ¡En serio eres un tesoro, chaval! ¿Cómo es posible que te superes con cada cosa que dices?</p>
<p>Aioria sonrió, tomándolo de la mano para atraerlo y volver a acomodarse.</p>
<p>- No sé si conocerás las delicias de vivir con una familia que no golpea antes de entrar.</p>
<p>- Mi hermano mayor y yo compartíamos el cuarto y ni así tengo una historia que le gane a esa.</p>
<p>- Ya debés tener por ahí un pasado oscuro, papito. Y yo te lo voy a sacar.</p>
<p>- Suerte con eso, leoncillo.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>*****</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Esa noche lo hicieron dos veces más y se quedaron al pernocte. A la mañana siguiente, luego de constatar ambos muy disimuladamente que conservaban todas sus pertenencias, ambos compartieron la ducha y algunos jugueteos. Shura volvió a su papel de caballero, invitándole el desayuno en una confitería hermosa y ofreciéndole pagar un taxi que rechazó, diciéndole que con que lo acercara a la 9 de Julio para tomarse el colectivo alcanzaba. No se lo dijo, pero temía que Aioros sospechara si lo veía llegar en taxi, pues con lo justo de dinero que acostumbraba a andar hacía mucho que no tomaba uno.</p>
<p>Aioria entró a su casa bostezando. Sacando cuando tenía clases, él estaba acostumbrado a dormir hasta las once los sábados. Aún así, estaba de buen humor. ¡Cómo no estarlo después de aquella nochecita! Esperaba que Aioros siguiera dormido, porque se moría de ganas de tirarse en la cama (<em> traste </em> para arriba) y llamar a Milo. Decidió primero hacer una parada para robarse unos bizcochitos, soltando una puteada ni bien entró a la cocina.</p>
<p>- ¡La concha de tu madre, Saga!</p>
<p>En medio de ésta, batiendo una taza de café, estaba el novio de su hermano totalmente desnudo. Lo peor era que ni por asomo era la primera vez que pasaba. De hecho, era tan frecuente que el otro lo saludó con total naturalidad.</p>
<p>- Buenas. ¿Querés uno?</p>
<p>- Ya desayuné –respondió tapándose los ojos con el antebrazo–. ¡Todas las semanas lo mismo! ¿Qué te cuesta ponerte los calzoncillos?</p>
<p>- Perdón. Como Aioros me dijo que no estabas…</p>
<p>No se quedó a oír el resto. Él sabía que andar en pelotas era algo hermoso, pero era bastante incómodo conocerlo “tan a detalle” a él. Pero bueno, Saga era un buen tipo y lo quería mucho. Además, nada, ni siquiera su cuñado nudista, podría ponerlo de mal humor ese día.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Disclaimer: Ni Saint Seiya ni los personajes utilizados me pertenecen. Historia escrita únicamente para entretener.</p>
<p>¡Gracias por leer!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>